


Welcome to ClockworkBurg

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AHIT AU, Abuse in Chapter 13, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other, Twin AU, Twins, be prepared for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: After suffering a nasty break up and restraining order, Michael and his twin brother Luka move to a new town to start over and to get away from Luka’s former fiancee Vanessa. Soon they meet a young girl named Harriet who is fooling around with her friends. However, during their time in their new home many weird things go on. For one, the kids are getting into trouble and their “parents” aren’t stopping them, plus Harriet and her sister have some weird powers going on.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Welcome to Twin Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterPower98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPower98/gifts).



> Got another AHIT fanfic for you all! So this month I’ve been into this new AU by Winterpower98 called Twin AU. Its a modern AU where Snatcher and Moonjumper are alive and twins brothers. Its my favorite AU and I wanted to write some stories for this AU. 
> 
> Now these will be a series of drabbles and I have a TON of ideas for this AU. I recommend checking this AU its really good and has some comics and lore to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two brothers, Luka and Micheal or MJ as he’s called by his friends were finishing up packing everything from their small home in Subcon to the city their caretaker, Cookie recommended. It was for the best as the youngest twin, Luka was dealing something concerning with his ex-fiance, Vanessa and they needed to leave their home town because of it.

Luka took this the hardest, from his ex-fiance there was also the death of him and his brother’s parents and now they have to leave their hometown. All this plus the trama made the young man quiet and just packed everything in silence.

MJ finished packing the last of his stuff and was about ready to go. “Luka, you ready?” MJ called out. Luka turned to his brother and gave a nod grabbing the box and heading to the car. He put his stuff in the backseat of the car before getting in the passenger seat. MJ followed after and went in the driver’s side and started the car.

The ride to the city, ClockworkBurg was going to take five hours, and the car was nothing but silence. No music was playing on the radio, the brothers weren’t having a conversation. MJ glanced at his younger twin who just kept staring at the window as they drove by everything.

MJ thought of what he could talk about with his brother to make the ride less quiet. “Do you want to play some music?” MJ asked. 

Luka turned towards his brother and replied, “Fine by me.” he mumbled. MJ gave a small smile and turned the radio on as they continued their five hour drive to ClockworkBurg. Since the first time since they left MJ saw a small smile form on his brother’s face.

By sunset, they finally made it to ClockworkBurg where a lady was waiting for them by the house. The lady smiled and waved to them as they parked their car. MJ and Luka both got out of the car, with the later feeling a bit comfortable now that they are away from Vanessa.

The woman chuckled and hugged the two boys. “You made it!” she beamed. “I hope the ride here was okay?”

MJ chuckled. “It was fine, don’t worry Cookie.” He replied. 

Cookie smiled and turned towards Luka who looked like he was trying to be comfortable. She then turned towards MJ. “How is he?” She asked.

MJ frowned and looked at Luka. “He’s okay, still get tense from the tauma. Best not to touch anywhere in his hands or wrist area.” He explained. 

Cookie sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry you two went through all that, especially Luka. You just lost your parents and now Luka’s situation was just the cherry on top with everything going on.”

MJ gave a small smile to his former caretaker chef. “Don’t worry. I think moving here, Luka will slowly get better.” He hoped. Cookie hoped so too, and started to help the guys bring their stuff into their new house.

The brothers grabbed their stuff from the car and started to unpack their stuff. The faster they can unpack the important things, the faster MJ and Luka can eat because they were starving. Luka was in his room unpacking his books and clothes, and flinched when Cookie came in.

“S-sorry Luka I just wanted to let you know dinner is done in five minutes.” Cookie reminded. 

Luka breathed heavily before sighing in relief. “N-no its okay. Yeah I’ll be there soon.” He replied. Cookie nodded, but before she could leave she came back holding a box.

“Oh Luka, your brother got you something.” Cookie said handing over a box to the younger twin. The twin raised an eyebrow before taking the box from his former caretaker. Before he could open it a little black kitten came out and mewled at the man. Luka was speechless at the kitten, but as he was about to ask Cookie was about to explain. “Your brother told me everything that happened, and I figured you would need some comfort. So he got you a kitten to help with your trauma.” She explained.

Luka put the box down and held the kitten in his arms. The kitten was black and had glowing yellow eyes. It gave Luka almost a ghostly spirit vibe and was just ready for the cat to talk once Cookie left the room.

The kitten looked up at him before nuzzling on his chest purring. Cookie chuckled. “Aww she likes you.” 

Luka gave a chuckle. “She sure does.” He replied. Luka and MJ never had an experience with animals, unless they counted the fish they took care of as children, class pets, and a family friend’s dog, the twins never owned their own pet.

The kitten went up to Luka and gave him a lick on the cheek, which earned him a chuckle. The first time he truly chuckled since the whole ordeal. MJ heard his little brother’s chuckle and he came in to see what was so funny, but stopped in his tracks seeing the cat in his brother’s arms.

“I see Lu found his welcome home present.” MJ said,

Luka smiled and went over to his brother giving him a hug. “Thanks MJ.” MJ smiled and hugged his brother back.

“Anytime little bro.” MJ replied. MJ gave the cat a pet who then replied giving a purr. MJ chuckled as he and his brother smiled at their new family member. Cookie smiled seeing the boys getting along with their new family member. “Do you have a name for her?” MJ asked.

Luka chuckled. “I just got her MJ. I don’t know what to name her.” He replied.

“Well I’m sure you two will come up with a name soon.” Cookie said putting her arms around the twins. “After dinner of course.” MJ and Luka felt their stomachs rumble realizing they were hungry. Luka and MJ shared a laugh and headed towards their new kitchen to have dinner.

Luka set his new kitten down who followed them to the kitchen and watched the two brothers having dinner with Cookie and enjoying their new home. The kitten smiled happy her new owners are here and happy.


	2. Harriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of this drawing here https://winterpower98.tumblr.com/post/621346779092467713/hey-my-brain-finally-decided-to-work-heres-luka 
> 
> Enjoy this one, because the next one...oh boy be prepared for the next one and the one after that!

Its been a two weeks since Luka and MJ moved, and things have slowly gotten better for Luka. While the trauma was still there, he started to be back to his more spirited self thanks to his brother, Cookie and his new cat he named Bush. Luka also found a job at a local bookstore that pays well and started to be good friends with Cookie’s friends.

Things were looking up… 

That is...Until today.

It was Luka’s day off and he decided to relax outside on his hammock as it was a beautiful day! Not a cloud in the sky, the nice cool breeze blowing, and Bush sleeping on his lap. Soon the little kitten woke up, her ears twitching hearing something from the bushes. She turned to Luka who was asleep with a book to his face.

Bush then leaped from her owner’s lap and went into the bushes to find out what was making all that noise. She walked through the bushes, and stopped when she heard a young girl’s voice.

“Alright! Blue and I will hide and Timmy, you’ll count!” The girl shouted. 

The boy, Timmy who had to be the seeker groaned. “Harriet, you always make me the seeker first round!” He complained. 

Harriet and her friend, Bluebell giggled. “Because its fun! And your the only boy of course.” Harriet replied, explaining why Timmy had to be the seeker. 

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Timmy faced a tree and started to count down from 20. Harriet and Bow looked at each other and ran off to find their hiding places. Bluebell went far into the woods and climbed a tree, but not too high so she wouldn’t fall and break her bones. 

Harriet decided to hide in a big bush patch and hid behind them, and staying low as possible so Timmy wouldn’t find her. As she chuckled, she heard a mew coming from Bush. Harriet looked down to see Bush staring at her with her big bright eyes. Harriet shushed the cat so she wouldn't be spotted, but Bush walked towards her and nuzzled on her leg.

“Aww your a sweet kitty.” Harriet whispered as she pet the kitten. Bush purred and soon climbed on Harriet’s lap and rested on them. Harriet smiled and held the kitten close, “After hide and seek I’ll have to introduce you to my sister, Bluebell. She loves kittens.” She whispered.

Bush mewled and snuggled close to Harriet. Harriet smiled and held the kitten close as she stayed quiet so Timmy couldn’t find her.

It took Timmy half an hour to find Bluebell, and now the two were looking for Harriet so they can get the game done and over it and move on to something else. “Where did Harriet hide off this time?” Timmy asked looking behind trees and bushes.

“Timmy, you seem to be forgetting that Hat is a pro at this.” Bluebell reminded. Timmy groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn’t forget, he was just tired of being the seeker and finding Harriet in unusual places. Timmy then stopped Bluebell when he heard rustling from the bushes. He signaled the other girl to stay quiet so he can sneak up on Harriet, if it is her.

Timmy tip toed quietly towards the bushes and peaked over them, but to his surprise he only saw Bush in the bushes looking at him with her bright yellow eyes. “A cat?” Timmy asked. Bush gave a meow and came out of the bushes circling around Timmy.

As Bush circles around the young boy, Harriet decided to turn the tables on Timmy by sneaking up on him. “So I see you found the cat I befriended.” Harriet spoke up. Timmy shrieked and jumped up over Harriet talking to him. 

Bluebell chuckled seeing her friend get spooked by her sister once again. Timmy sighed seeing it was only Harriet. “Please don’t do that again, ever!” He warned. Harriet smiled widely as Bush went back to Harriet and jumped into her arms.

Bluebell went over to her sister and smiled at Bush. “Aww what a cute cat you found Hat.” Bluebell said. She gave the kitten a pet, who later purred right back.

“She found me. I was hiding in the bushes and she was there and stayed with me till Timmy spotted us so I had to use my sneak attack.” Harriet explained. Timmy glared at his friend, who just replied by chuckling.

Timmy looked down at Bush and saw the cat and looked back up at Harriet. Bush didn’t seem to have a collar “Do you know if this cat belongs to anyone?” Timmy asked.

Harriet looked at Bush and saw she didn’t have a collar. “I don’t see any identification on her.” Harriet replied.

“Well, we can’t take her back to the orphanage till we find out if she has an owner.” Timmy explained. Harriet and Bluebell awed that they couldn’t keep Bush, unless no one claimed her. Bluebell and Harriet awed in disappointment, but knew they someone might be around here looking for their lost kitten.

“Alright.” Bluebell sighed. “Let’s split up, we can cover more ground, more people will hear, and someone should shout their cat is missing!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Harriet beamed giving her sister a thumbs up. Timmy and Bluebell decided to split up to find the owner taking two sides of the park. Harriet decided to follow after her sister, but decided to stay behind in case the owner was walking around looking too.

“Meow.”Bush mewled looking at the young girl.

Harriet smiled. “Don’t worry your owner should be around here.” She reassured. Bush mewled again before nuzzling on Harriet.

A few hours passed, and none of the kids could spot the owner of Bush. That’s because he hasn’t woken up yet. 

Luka woke up from his nap, glad to have taken one after several nights of restless sleep as well as finding a job. He stretched and gave a loud yawn feeling relaxed. He saw Bush was no longer on his lap and decided to go inside to see if she scurried there. Luka looked around the house and under the furniture, but no signs of Bush.

“Bush! Where are you girl!” Luka yelled. He yelled for Bush’s name outside to see if she was there, but she didn’t show up. Luka sighed knowing he’d have to go off and look for Bush himself. He knew there was a local park by his place, and hoped no one took his cat thinking it was a stray. “I should of listened to MJ and gave Bush a collar.” He sighed.

Harriet was still playing with Bush using a small stick she found on the ground. Its been a few hours and no sign of Timmy, Bluebell, or Bush’s owner anywhere. Harriet sighed and wondered if she should start looking for Bush’s owner herself.

“Come on kitty, let’s go find your owner.” Harriet said carrying Bush. However, she didn’t have to look that long as someone was calling out for the cat’s name. Bush mewled hearing her own and Harriet realized that this must be the cat’s owner.

“Bush! Where are-” Luka paused when he saw Harriet with Bush in her arms.

“Um...Is this your cat?” Harriet asked. Luka nodded. Harriet put Bush down and the cat ran in Luka’s arms and nuzzled close to Luka. “She found me when my friends and I were playing Hide and Seek.”

Luka sighed. Relieved his cat was alright and didn’t run off with another family. “At least she was with you then her wandering off.” 

Harriet smiled. “Yeah I took good care of her. My friends went off to look for her owner, but I stayed and waited till the owner should up.” She paused giving a chuckle. “Good thing I did because you were looking for her.” 

Luka chuckled. “Yeah.” He replied. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“You’re welcome!” 

Luka smiled and sat down on the ground letting Bush play for a bit. Harriet sat next to him and also got a chance to play more with Bush. “What’s your cat’s name?” Harriet asked.

“Bush.” Luka answered. 

Harriet giggled as she pet the cat, “Why did you name your cat Bush?”

“She likes to play in the bushes near my home.” 

Harriet frowned hoping the cat was named after someone famous. “That’s it? Seriously?”

Luka was taken aback by the girl’s response. “L-listen here you little brat!” He snapped.

“Hey!” Harriet snapped back. “I have a name too you know! It’s Harriet! You can call me Hattie or Hat, but don’t call me brat!”

Luka scoffed. “Fine. Harriet.” He growled. “If you happen to know my name its Luka.” Harriet opened her mouth ready to ask, but Luka cut her off. “And no its not short for Lucas! Its just Luka.”

Harriet started to calm down and smiled at the man. She decided to change the subject before the name calling went overboard. “I never seen you before? When did you arrive here?” She asked.

Luka was surprised with the young girl changing the subject, but he too started to feel calm now. “A few weeks ago. My twin brother and I left our old town due to…” he paused not wanting to pour the horrible few months he and MJ went through, “reasons.”

Harriet saw from Luka’s expression there was something wrong, but she wasn’t going to ask him about it. “Well, welcome to ClockworkBurg.” She said.

Luka smiled, “thanks.” Harriet smiled back. “Maybe this kid ain’t so bad.” Luka thought.


	3. Missing Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just an heads up. The next few chapters are going to be angst related. This one being the start to all the angst.

Since day 1, since the day she met his twin brother, since the day his twin brother announced he and her were dating, since the day his twin brother saved up some money to buy a ring to propose to her, MJ never liked or trusted Vanessa Queenzel. MJ felt something was up with the woman, like an never ending blizzard when she passed by him. 

Luka never felt it, he was so mesmerized by Vanessa, and MJ wished he could get into his brother’s head and find out why Vanessa was his one true love, his princess from the fairy tales they read when they were kids.

MJ had asked his brother countless times if Vanessa was the one and he always got the same answer. “She is, and I know it.” It made the older twin furious at his younger twin that he was just looking out for him. No one in their right mind can be this perfect especially someone like Vanessa.

Its been a month since MJ and Luka’s parents had died, and both twins were dealing with struggles. Luka was going to tell Vanessa to postpone the wedding till next year, and MJ was dealing with the fact their parents are gone. As you can tell stress lingered both brothers and were ready to snap at one another, despite never snapping or fighting once in their lives.

Soon Luka’s phone rang, which caught both twin’s attention. Luka reached for the phone and saw it was Vanessa was calling him. Luka gave a small smile and picked up the phone. “Hey Van.” Luka said. MJ looked up at his younger twin. His eyes showed he barely got sleep and with the glare written all over his face it made him look angry.

“Van, I need to tell you something its about the wedding.” Luka mentioned. “See, MJ and I spent a lot for the funeral, and I’m just wondering if we can postpone it till next year?” He asked giving a sheepish smile. Soon that smile faded and soon yelling was heard. It made Luka flinch, sure he’s heard his finance yell before, but never like this.

Luka sighed. “Look I know your mad, but we just spent a lot plus I just need to be there for MJ.” He tried to reason with her. Soon Luka heard the phone hang up. “Hello? V-Vanessa?” He asked. Luka looked at his phone and saw she did hang up. He groaned and slammed his head on the table.

Since their parent’s death Vanessa’s behavior towards Luka changed as well, she only comforted him when he revealed the devastating news and the funeral between that and after Vanessa didn’t seem to care about Luka grieving or trying to be there for MJ and insisted, showering him with gifts to make him feel better.

“Just don’t call her back Lu.” MJ spoke up. Luka turned to her brother giving a small glare. MJ looked up and saw his brother’s facial expression. MJ glared back, “do we have to argue about this again? Luka, the warning flags are right there!” He shouted.

Luka sighed. “Look, I know Vanessa has been...pushy lately but its only because I’ve been pushing all this mom and dad stuff onto her.” He replied as his defense.

“Its not that! She’s been like this months before mom and dad died!” MJ yelled back. “Remember she dyed your hair blonde?” 

“Only because she dated you on accident! Hence why you changed your hair!” Luka replied. “Plus I didn’t mind it.” He mumbled. 

MJ growled. “She did it without your consent!” Luka flinched, jumping back from MJ’s sudden anger. Luka glared and got up from the table and marched over his room to put on a jacket. “Where are you going?”

“To Vanessa’s and hopefully going to talk to her!” Luka shouted. He was about to make it to the door until MJ grabbed his arm using his magic. Luka looked down at his arm and looked up to his twin brother holding him back with his magic. “Let me go Micahel.” Luka growled, his eyes too starting to glow bright yellow.

“No.” MJ replied. “I’ve told you countless times, Vanessa is nothing but trouble. I don’t trust her! Mom didn’t even trust her! And for the past few days its nothing but you two arguing and making up!” He shouted. “Can’t you just open your eyes and see Vanessa is not the girl you should be with!”

Luka’s eyes turned back to normal but didn’t look at his twin brother in the face. MJ sighed and loosened the strings off his brother as his eyes turned normal too. “I’ll be back.” Luka whispered and slammed the door making MJ flinch. MJ stepped back, shaking that he just yelled at his brother. They argued before, but it was never this tensed. 

Though MJ did understand things have gotten difficult thanks to the death of their parents and all the anger, sadness and stress just came down on both of them. He looked back at the door before heading to the couch to watch TV. “Come home safe bro.” He whispered.

By nightfall, Luka never arrived home and MJ started to worry. He checked his phone to see if Luka left him a phone call or message, but nothing only his lock screen wallpaper of him and Luka on their birthday, the last birthday to celebrate with their parents.

MJ decided to call Luka to see what’s up with him and Vanessa, but the call went straight to voicemail. Knowing Luka, he’d call back in under five minutes. “Hey Luka, listen I’m sorry about yelling earlier. Call me back where you are. Night bro. Love you.” MJ said before shutting off the phone and TV before heading to bed room.

Once there, MJ stared at the ceiling worried for his little brother. Luka should of called or even texted him by now. MJ thought Luka was mad at him for being mean to Vanessa, but he was telling the truth he didn’t trust her. The older twin felt something was wrong, Luka never ignored him or not answer his calls. This was unlike him.

MJ sighed and tried to fall asleep hoping that Luka would call him in the morning or at least show up. He hoped so.

Days passed, then weeks, until it was over a month and not a single call or anything from Luka. MJ wasn’t just scared, but horrified that something was up with his brother and he wasn’t getting anything from him. He hated to do this, but he had called Vanessa, but she would respond with:

“He’s not home,” or “He isn’t feeling too good, right now.”

Even though MJ didn’t like her, he didn’t want to fight with her. Knowing her status in town, it would make him look like the bad guy then Vanessa. Though he didn’t want to do this, it was his last resort. He needed to head on over to Vanessa’s manor. 

MJ took a drive to the Queenzel manor and knocked on the door. As he waited he did his best to keep his cool so he wouldn’t go off on Vanessa. It felt like an eternity till Vanessa opened the door. “Oh MJ hi.” Vanessa said with a smile.

“Look Vanessa, do you know where Luka is?” MJ asked.

“He’s not at home, he went out for the day.” Vanessa replied. 

MJ knew this was a lie, but he tried to keep cool. “Do you know when he’ll be home?” He asked. Vanessa didn’t reply and just shrugged. MJ sighed feeling his cool level head slowly leaving him. “L-Look if you see him tell him to either call me or see me!” 

Vanessa sighed. “That’s only if he does show up. One night he didn’t come home for at least two days.”

MJ wanted to strangle this girl so much. He could sense she was lying. She knew something about Luka’s fate and was just staling MJ so he can leave or do something to her so she can be the victim. “Look! I may not like you, and I know you may not like me.”

“I do like you. You are going to be my brother in law.” Vanessa replied.

“But, we both like Luka. I just need you to talk to him and tell him to see me. I’m worried about him.” MJ begged. “Please Vanessa. Just let me talk to him.”

Vanessa went quiet as she looked down at MJ. “Alright.” She sighed. “I’ll try to get a hold of him and let him know you want too see him.” 

MJ gave a small smile. “Thanks.” Vanessa nodded and closed the door as MJ went back to his car. Once he was back in drove back home, revealed he was out of that place and hope he didn’t have to go back there to ask for Luka again.

When he got home he slammed the door and collapsed on the couch and cried. “Where are you Luka. I miss you. I-I can’t loose you. P-please come home.” He cried and repeated those words over and over again.

MJ woke up his eyes red and a bit puffy from crying. He sniffled and wiped away the stray tears from his face. He looked outside and saw the sun was going down and that he was asleep for at least five hours. MJ checked his phone and saw no messages from Luka. MJ sighed, but got out of his thoughts hearing a knock on the door.

MJ sat their frozen hearing the knocks. Flashbacks to the day he heard about his parent’s death repeated in his head. Now the anxious older twin sat there waiting on some sign that this isn’t the police, he didn’t want to answer the door, see the officers and tell him that they found Luka’s body. 

He couldn’t, he just couldn’t deal with another death! He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar scream.

“MJ! MJ!” MJ flinched, those were Luka’s screams. Quickly, he got up and unlocked the door only to be tackled by his crying little brother. MJ held his brother and slowly made back to the door to close it.

Luka was here, and alive! But where was he all this time?

MJ looked at his twin brother and was in complete shock. His hair was a mess, bloodshot and tired eyes from crying, his wrist were bruised like he was chained or something and his clothes were a mess. MJ looked at his brother from head to toe, and he just knew who did this. “D-did Vanessa do this to you?” He asked.

Luka let out a sob and nodded hugging his brother tight. “Don’t tell her where I am!” He cried. “Please.”

“I-I won’t!” MJ promised. “I won’t.” MJ hugged Luka tight holding his twin brother close to him as he cried. MJ was sad yet relieved Luka was alright, but had to suffer in Vanessa’s hands. He’d ask his brother what happened, but he just needed to comfort his little brother.


	4. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Angst again!!! Well there’s going to be a ton of angst chapters. Might have to hold off on some wholesome fluff for a while, or I might add one or maybe two in between so I don’t overfill any cups of tears.
> 
> To get the feel for this I had to listen too “Its Quiet Uptown” in repeat!!! So I’m still in tears now. Your welcome!!!

It was a calm and relaxing Saturday evening, MJ was watching some TV while his family were getting ready for their night out. MJ and Luka’s parents were headed out to dinner with Angela’s, their mom’s co workers, while Luka was invited to dinner by his finance Vanessa. As much as MJ wanted to head out as well, he just got home from work, and there was no way he was going out with Luka and Vanessa.

“Well I’m heading off!” Luka announced as he put on a purple tux. 

Before he could leave, Angela stopped him, “not so fast, Luka.” She said. Angela walked towards her son and got a good look at him. Angela looked at her youngest son from top to bottom, before she went and fixed his hair to make sure it looks good for Vanessa. “There now your perfect.”

Luka gave his mother a smile before giving her a hug. “Thanks mom.”

Angela smiles and hugs her son back. “Be safe, Lulu.” She whispered.

“Mom, I promise. Van and I are just going out for some ice cream that’s not too far from here.” Luka explained. 

Angela gave a smile and looked at her son. “I know. I just…” she paused giving a small frown. As much she wanted to admit it, she didn’t trust Vanessa all that much. She didn’t want to say it as her son MJ seemed to be on the same page, and it would feel like she’s repeating everything MJ has told Luka about. She didn’t want to feel like an overprotective parent anymore as her son’s were no longer kids and were men in their 20’s. “I just want my baby to be safe.” She lied ruffling his hair.

Luka chuckled. “Mom, I’m not a baby.” He replied. 

“Well you two going to be my babies no matter how old you’ll get.” Luka giggled and gave his mom one final hug before running off.

“Gotta go mom! See you later!” Luka shouted. Angela smiled and waved to her baby boy. Angela sighed and frowned hoping Luka will be okay. MJ walked over to his mom and put his hands on her shoulder giving her a comforting smile.

“I know how you feel. I get worried too.” MJ said. Angela looked up at her son and ruffled his hair a little. MJ chuckled and hugged his mom.

“Alright Angela, ready to go?” The twins father, Richard asked.

Angela nodded. “I’m ready.” She took her husband’s hand and gave him a smile.

Richard turned to MJ, “call if anything Michael.” He reminded. 

“I will!” MJ replied. 

“We love you MJ.” Angela said.

“I love you two too.” MJ replied hugging both his parents. Angela and Richard held hands and left to enjoy their night out. MJ smiled and closed the door and continued watching whatever was on TV.

What MJ didn’t know...this was the last night he’ll be seeing one of them...alive.

MJ fell asleep on the couch till he woke up hearing a knock on the door. MJ stretched and got up walking to the door. Probably Luka came home from his date or his parents are home. Once he opened the door he was surprised to see two officers. “C-can I help you officers?” MJ asked.

“Hi, are you Michael Prince Jr?” One off the officers asked.

“Y-yes? Did something happen?” MJ asked.

The two officers looked at each other and turned too MJ. “May we come in?” The second officer asked. MJ nodded and let the officers in. 

Anxiety rushed through MJ wondering what had happened. Did something happen to their parents? Did Luka’s powers go off and he got in trouble? He hoped not. Did Vanessa do something to Luka? He definitely didn’t want to think about it.

MJ sat down on the couch and looked at the officers. “What happened officers?” He asked.

The first officer sighed and shook his head. “Its about your parents.” He revealed. MJ’s heart sank. 

After their date, Luka and Vanessa were back at Vanessa’s manor dancing to music. Vanessa giggled as Luka spin her around before dipping her. “I didn’t know my future husband was a dancer?” She commented.

“Well I learned from my mom.” Luka replied. He picked her back up and stared into her shining ruby eyes. The two leaned in for a slow kiss, till Luka’s phone rang. He looked at it before giving Vanessa a quick kiss before answering the phone. “MJ, what’s up?” He asked. Luka’s face dropped when heard MJ cry on the other side of the phone. “M-MJ! Mikey! Calm down! What’s wrong?” He asked. Luka just heard MJ cry more before he hung up the phone.

Vanessa walked up to Luka and put a hand on his shoulder. “I-Is everything okay, Lulu?” Vanessa asked.

Luka sighed. “Vanessa, I need to head home something happened. S-sorry I had to cut our date short.” Luka gave his finance a kiss on the cheek before running off. 

Once Luka made it back home he quickly came in only for MJ to hug his little brother. Luka blinked in surprise and hugged MJ back. He’d never seen MJ this emotional since middle school when a group of kids picked on MJ, badly.

“MJ what happened?” Luka asked. 

“Are you Luka Prince?” The 2nd office asked. 

Luka nodded and kept hold of his older twin brother. “What’s wrong officer?” He asked.

The officer sighed. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but your parents, Angela and Richard died in a car accident.” He revealed.

Now it was Luka’s turn for his heart to sink. “N-no.” He stuttered. He was ready to cry too only to hold MJ tighter. “W-we just saw them leave an hour and a half ago. T-they can’t be dead.” Luka teared up.

The officer went over to the brothers and put a hand on MJ. “I know its hard for you two. I’m sorry this had to happen.” He said. Luka sniffled and started to cry. The officers sighed and decided to leave for the night.

“W-wait!” MJ called out stopping the officers. “H-how did the accident happen?” He asked.

The first officer sighed. “Your parent’s car’s breaks didn’t work. They were driving and there was some black ice on the road, they lost control and slammed into an on-coming truck.” He explained. 

MJ tried to wrap it around his head, how was there ice on the road. The snowstorm wasn’t that bad and plus it happened two days ago the ice and snow should of melted. Unless…

“Were still investigating it. W-well give you guys an update when we find something.” The 2nd officer explained. 

“A-alright.” MJ sobbed. “T-thank you.” The officers nodded and left the twins to grieve. Once they were gone the brothers turned to each other and hugged each other sobbing. Their parents were gone! 

Luka sobbed loudly hugging MJ tight as he can, so he wouldn’t leave too. MJ did the same, he wanted to use his string powers to wrap the two together for the entire night, but he couldn’t. He was emotionally drained. 

As the officers were leaving, there was a mysterious figure hidden behind some trees who gave a sinister smile before walking off.


	5. Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And another angst one! Well not too angsty, more on the hurt/comfort side with a sprinkle of angst. This one focuses on Matha/Mustache Girl’s thoughts on the Nyakuza attack on the studio. This comic right here: https://winterpower98.tumblr.com/post/623008306251857920/we-finally-get-to-a-very-important-part-of-this
> 
> Also I forgot to add this in the 2nd chapter, but the characters have different names.  
> Bow Kid is named Bluebell  
> Mustache Girl is Martha  
> Mafia Boss is Mario as well as Mustache Girl’s/Martha’s Uncle

Martha was on the couch flipping channels on the television. She was hoping to find something exciting tonight, but nothing new was on TV. Martha sighed and just turned to a random channel before lying down on the couch. A few minutes passed till the show cut off and switched over to breaking news.

“Evening ClockworkBurg!” The news announcer began. “We have breaking news over at the studio, apparently there was an attack that was carried out by a Nyakuza member.” Martha looked at the TV and was interested in the news story. As the news announcer reported she saw someone familiar on screen.

“Harriet?” Martha exclaimed. On TV she saw her former best bud on TV being carried by Luka. She never met the man in person, but had seen him around ClockworkBurg a few times. The news caster kept talking about that incident and stated no one was hurt, except the Nyakuza member who had a bump from his head thanks to Cookie.

“Martha!” A man yelled. Martha’s eyes widen and turned seeing her uncle, the mafia boss himself watching the news footage. He was just passing by and heard the report and took a look at it.

“H-Hi Uncle Mario.” Martha said.

“What are you watching?” He asked.

Martha scoffed. “Some news about the Nyakuza. Harriet got caught, but is fine.” She said with a shrug. Martha then saw her uncle looking serious. “U-uncle Mario? Is everything okay?” She asked. Mario sat their quietly before getting up.

“Martha we need to talk.” He said. Mario walked away leaving Martha confused. She followed her uncle to his office wondering what he needed to tell her.

“What’s going on, Uncle?” Martha asked as she sat down on the chair opposite of her uncle’s desk. Mario stood quiet as he looked out the window glaring. Martha gulped and asked her uncle again, “Uncle Mario is everything alright?”

Mario was quiet for a bit just staring at the window before responding to his niece. “So there here too.” He whispered. 

Martha blinked. “Who, the Nyakuza?” She asked. “W-who are they?” 

“Our enemies.” Mario growled.

Martha blinked and smirked. She chuckled, rubbing her hands together. “Finally someone to fight that’s not my meddling friends!” 

“Martha!” Mario snapped slamming his fist on the table. Martha squeaked almost falling down with her uncle’s temper. Mario breathed heavily before calming down and facing his niece. “Martha.” he said calmly yet there was a growl in voice which was a warning to anyone in the Mafia. “The Nyakuza are dangerous, they are no laughing matter, you try to fight them and your head will be on their platter!” He warned. 

Martha gulped pulling on her red hood. When he uncle used his deep voice she knew he wasn’t joking around. Even though he never joked around. “W-what did they do?” She asked.

Mario sighed starting to calm down. He needed to tell his niece about the Nyakuza. “Their another mafia just like us, they’re also are enemies. They…” He paused, “took down some close members.”

Martha frowned and looked down at her medallion. Her lucky medallion. “D-did they. Were they the ones who killed-” She was cut off by her uncle.

“Your parents death was in no way related to the Nyakuza!” Mario growled facing his niece. Martha jumped back of her uncle’s anger. She looked into her uncle’s eyes and saw he knew something about the Nyakuza that he was keeping from her. Mario sighed, “I’ve told you, your parents died in a boating accident. I promise you your parents didn’t die from the Nyakuza.” 

Martha looked down at her medallion and looked back up at her uncle. “Alright.” She whispered. Martha would of liked to know more, but from her uncle’s temper she didn’t want to push it any further. “Is that all?” She asked.

Mario nodded. “Yes, now leave me alone for the rest of the night.” Martha nodded and got up from her chair and headed to her room. Mario nodded and waited for his niece to leave before calling for his other mafia members.

“Yes boss?” One mafia member asked.

“Now that we know the Nyakuza is here, we need to keep Martha under surveillance, strictly.” Mario explained. “The Nyakuza may not know her, but we need to be cautious. I made a promise to my sister nothing will happen to her little angel.” 

The mafia nodded. “Understandable, boss.” The other member replied.

“Good.” Mario said with a nod. “Starting tomorrow, you and the rest of the mafia keep an eye on Martha, except when she’s in school. Wherever she goes there must be Mafia members on ever corner and block of this city. Understand!”

“Yes boss!” The mafia replied giving a salute before leaving the office. 

Once they were gone Mario was able to sit down. He looked at a photo that had the picture of a young woman who had blonde hair and hazel eyes like Martha wearing a beautiful mint green dress as she sat on a bench near a lake. “Don’t worry, Lucia. She’s safe. I promise.” He said to himself.

Martha was in bed in her red pajamas staring at the ceiling. She so desperately wanted to know more about the Nyakuza. She saw in her uncle’s eyes he was keeping something about the Nyakuza from her. As much as she wanted to know and ask, Martha knew not to mess with her uncle’s temper. As she lied down she looked at the drawer on her left and looked at the two picture frames.

She grabbed the first one and gave a small smile hugging the picture close. It was her and her parents spending the night together back in their home in London. Martha remembered that night, there was a festival going on and her parents had the time to take her and let her have fun.

Martha felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the photo. Once she realized she was crying she wiped away the tears. “I can’t cry. A-a Rossi doesn’t cry.” She whispered, whimpering a bit. Martha looked at the photo one more time and gave a small smile. “I miss you.” She whispered and put the photo down.

Martha then went over to the second photo and it gave her mixed emotions. It was her and her (former) friends together at the park two summer’s ago enjoying ice cream and chilling at the park. Martha smiled remembering that day; Bluebell got a camera and was taking lots of photos of the group having fun for her scrapbook. It was also that time she saw Harriet as her best friend forever. Till about a year later when she found out her “friends” messed with her uncle and the mafia. It felt like a major stab in the back to Martha! The mafia may be a nuisance to them, but to her this was the only piece of family she got!

Even though Harriet, Bluebell, and Timmy apologized countless times she could never forgive them. Well, maybe she forgives them a little, after all they were her only friends. Martha stared at the photo once more before putting it back on top of the drawer. She then shut off the light and tried to get some sleep.


	6. Magic Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay enough with the angst...for now. Let’s get into some sweet fluff. Yes, I said for now because I’m writing a three part angst story and it may make you cry!!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It was night time and MJ and Luka just finished celebrating their 8th birthday. However, they weren’t done celebrating just yet their dad had one more surprise for them and they were excited. “I wonder what dad has for us?” MJ asked holding on to his white wolf like plushie. 

“Maybe we get to have ice cream before bed! Or we can stay up till 7:00 am in the morning!” Luka exclaimed, guessing what their father, Richard had for them.

MJ shook his head. “I don’t think we’ll be allowed to stay up till 7 in the morning.” He disagreed. 

Luka leaned in close to his brother. “You may never know.” He sang. MJ grabbed his brother and ruffled his hair as Luka tried to push his brother off, but his older twin brother held him tight continuing to ruffle his little twin brother’s hair.

The brothers shared a laugh as Richard came in smiling at his little boys. “I see my boys are excited for their surprise.” Richard said. The twins let go of each other and got comfortable ready for the gift. Richard gave a chuckle and sat down between his sons. “Now ready to see your last gift of the night?” He asked.

“We’ve been waiting!” Luka wined. “Tell us! Tell us!” Luka bounced on the bed with his hand on his dad’s shoulder. 

Richard chuckled and pulled his sons close to him. “I am. I am.” He repeated. Richard took a deep breath and told his story. “Well now that your 8 years old I think it's time we had a talk about something, well something in my family.” He started. MJ and Luka looked at each other confused at what their father was going to tell him.

“W-what is dad?” Luka asked.

Richard sighed. “You two know about magic, right?” He asked.

Luka and MJ looked at each other shocked and nodded. “Yeah! We do!” They both shouted. “Like the magician we saw at the Christmas Party?” Luke asked.

“Well not exactly.” Richard replied. “You see magic is real, and your now 8 years old, which is the age you guys might be experiencing magic.” He explained.

Luka and MJ looked at their father in shock before smiling. This was just like in their favorite super hero TV shows! “Like on TV?” MJ asked. Richard nodded. “Awesome!” MJ beamed. “We can finally be super heroes Lulu!” 

Luka chuckled. “Yeah! Using our magic to fight bad guys and steal their souls!” Luka beamed.

“Eh, let’s not steal souls.” MJ replied.

Luka chuckled. “I was kidding.” The boys shared a laugh over their fantasy of being a pair of super twins saving Subcon from trouble.

“Boys may I-” Richard was cut off as his sons still continued to talk about their magic superhero fantasies. 

“We can find other kids with magic as well make a super hero team!” MJ beamed.

“And we can wear cool costumes so no one can know its us!” Luka added.

“Luka! Michael!” Richard spoke up louder. The twins stopped their fantasy and nervously chuckled realizing their dad still hasn’t finished with her story. 

“Sorry dad.” The twins apologized.

Richard chuckled. “You're forgiven.” He replied. “Now, before you boys decide to go superhero. I’m sorry to have to say this, but magic doesn’t work that way, it's taboo.”

“What does that mean?” Luka asked.

“It means: it's banned to talk about.” Richard answered. “Well we’re talking about it because I know a few people who had magic and I figured you need to know.” 

“Who dad?” MJ asked.

“Well, my grandfather, your great-grandfather had magic and my aunt had it.”

“What were their powers?” Luka asked.

Richard sighed and frowned. “I didn’t know what my grandfather’s power was.” He whispered. “He died due to his magic.”

MJ frowned and held his father’s hand tight. “D-did the magic kill him?” He asked.

“No.” Richard paused for a bit before continuing. “Its because he had magic that he was killed.” MJ gulped and looked at his little brother, who looked scared too. They were just about to ask before Richard told them more. “You see not a lot of people accept magic and well they either get killed or sent away because of it.”

“Sent away?” MJ gasped.

“K-killed.” Luka stuttered.

Richard sighed, he didn’t want to scare his boys, but its the harsh truth when it comes to magic. “Sorry to scare you boys, but its true.”

“But why? Has anyone tried to fight for it?” MJ asked. “There’s no way people can be this blind to magic users!”

Richard sighed again. “I don’t know why either, but people are just blind to those who are...different.” That was the only straight answer he can give his boys. The boys frowned and still wondered if being twin super heroes was a bad thing. Richard needed to think of something positive about magic and fast. “But, my aunt’s power had to do with air and wind and during the hottest of summer days she’d knew how to make things cool.”

MJ and Luka smiled, which is what Richard wanted to see. He ruffled the boys hair making them laugh before hugging them tight. “So magic doesn’t sound so bad.” Luka commented.

Richard chuckled. “Not at all Lu, its just you need to be careful with it and keep it a secret.” He reassured. “But like I said there is a low chance you guys may not have magic at all.” 

“Well magic or not! That was a great story dad!” Luka beamed. “Even though it did get sad.” he mumbled.

Richard chuckled and ruffled Luka’s hair before picking him up. “Well its getting late, and you two need your sleep.” MJ yawned and got under the covers holding his white wolf-like plushie tight. Richard tucked Luka into bed ruffling his hair once more. “Night Luka.”

“Night dad!” Luka replied.

Richard walked over to MJ’s bed and ruffled his hair too. “Night Michael.” 

“Night dad.” MJ replied.

Richard turned off the lights and left his son’s room to let them get some sleep. A few minutes passed and Luka opened his eyes. “MJ. MJ.” He whispered. MJ groaned and opened his eyes turning to his little brother. “Are you asleep?”

“No.” MJ groaned. MJ moved a bit on his bed, and Luka jumped out of his bed and laid down next to his twin brother.

“What did you think of the magic story?” Luka asked.

MJ sighed. “Its interesting.” He replied. “I can’t believe we have a chance to withhold magic!” 

Luka chuckled. “I know!” He smiled and wondered what kinds of powers they’ll gave. “What power do you think we’ll have?” He asked.

MJ turned and faced his little brother. “I’m not sure.” He replied. “There’s so many endless powers we can have, but I want us to have the same magic.”

Luka smiled agreeing with his older twin brother. “I hope so too!” He hoped. Soon Luka yawned and his eyes fluttered before closing and falling asleep.

MJ smiled and tucked him and his brother. “Night, Lulu.” MJ whispered before falling asleep hugging his little brother.

Two years have passed, and now the twins were 10 years old. Summer has finally came and that gave the twins a ton of fun things to do together. They went to the water park twice, gone on hikes, and today they just did some paintings with their dad. Now the twins were in their room relaxing; MJ decided to draw in his sketchbook while Luka picked up a video game to play.

MJ smiled at his drawing and thought it would be nice to color it, and went to look for his colored pencils. He checked his desk and saw his colored pencils was no where to be found. He spotted them in his bag next to Luka. “Lulu, could you get my colored pencils?” He asked.

“After this level, Mikey! I’m in first place!” Luka beamed. MJ sighed, but something surprising happened. 

His hands then released red string that tied around his bag as he was able to grab it. MJ’s eyes, now glowing red was surprised Luka got it for him. “Thanks Lulu!” MJ beamed.

“For what?” Luka asked still focusing on his game. MJ froze and looked at his hands seeing strings on them. Luka paused his game and turned to his brother and looked scared seeing MJ’s eyes. “Uh...MJ your...eyes.” He nervously said.

“W-what’s wrong with them?” He asked getting up from his seat. Luka grabbed his twin brother’s hand and took him to the bathroom and made him face the mirror. MJ stepped back scared at his eyes. MJ’s eyes were blood red and glowing. “M-mom! Dad!” MJ screamed.

Footsteps ran upstairs as Angela and Richard rushed into the bathroom to see what the boys were yelling about it and froze seeing red strings from their older son’s fingers as well as glowing red eyes. “Oh boy.” Richard whispered. 

“M-mom! D-dad what’s happening to me?!” MJ yelled.

Richard went over to his son and put his hands on his son’s shoulder. “Michael. Take deep breaths.” He said in a reassuring voice. “This is your magic, and you need to be calm.” MJ blinked surprised this was his magic taking over. 

MJ listened to what his father told him and tried to calm down. Soon the strings started to disappear and MJ’s eyes went back to normal. Richard smiled and hugged his son seeing he’s alright. “D-dad was that really my magic?” He asked.

Richard nodded, but was confused. “Though I never heard of someone with puppeteer magic?”

Angela chuckled. “Thankfully I have.” She responded.

“You know magic too mom?” Luka asked.

Angela nodded. “ I may be a lawyer, but I’m a lawyer who has clients that have magic, and MJ I helped with two clients who too have puppeteer magic.” She explained. 

This peeked MJ and Luka’s interest. “Really?” They both asked. Angela nodded and hugged her two boys. Luka and MJ looked at each other and smiled.

The rest of the night, MJ was having fun with his magic as well as using it to help his mother with setting up dinner. While MJ was setting up the table with his magic, Luka tried to see if he too got his magic as well, but nothing happened. The younger twin frowned and glanced at his older twin brother who was able to grab the glasses with his strings without breaking them.

Later, the boys were asleep well MJ was asleep but Luka wasn’t. Luka looked at his hands and saw he didn’t have his powers yet. He wondered why. If his older twin got it shouldn’t he have gotten his powers too. “MJ?” Luka asked hoping his brother would wake up. Luka sighed and turned around and tried to get some sleep.

Summer came and went and still Luka didn’t have his powers. The younger twin wasn’t jealous of his older brother, just disappointed that they didn’t get it at the same time as they hoped. It was already September and starting Monday would be the first day of school for the twins. 

To make sure the last few days of summer were the best the twins went to the park to play till sunset. MJ brought over a purple ball they bought at the store to play with. They had the whole baseball field to themselves today so no one would bother them as they kicked and threw the ball around.

“Luka! Think fast!” MJ yelled as he kicked the ball high in the air. Luka looked up and held his hand out ready to grab the ball. Luka stepped back and caught it loosing his balance in the process.

“Got it!” Luka shouted. MJ chuckled and went far ready to catch the ball. What the older twin didn’t notice was Luka’s hands turning a dark purple color as blue flames started to appear from his hands. Luka threw the ball, but as MJ saw the ball in flames he got out of the way. MJ looked up and saw Luka’s eyes glowing yellow. With a smile he went over to his brother in joy.

“Luka! You got your powers!” MJ shouted.

Luka blinked and smiled. “I did?” He asked. MJ nodded. Luka looked at his hands and saw they were engulfed in blue flames. Luka and MJ smiled at each other picked up their ball, which surprisingly didn’t turn to ashes and ran home to tell their dad before anyone else caught them.

“Dad! Dad!” The twins shouted running home. Richard was finishing up a painting and saw his twin sons running towards them in joy. “Dad!” MJ started. “Luka got his magic!”

“He did?” Richard asked. MJ nodded. “Well what is it?” He asked. MJ and Luka didn’t say it, but showed it. Luka’s eyes glowed yellow as blue flames appeared from his hands again. Richard’s eyes widen seeing the flames on his youngest son.

“ANGELA!” Richard screamed caring Luka carefully so he would not get burned or at least burn the house down. Angela turned to her husband and saw her youngest son smiling in glee. 

Angela chuckled. “Well looks like we are dealing with super magic twins.” She joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An author's note: The plushie MJ has is based off a beta design of Moonjumper that looked plush like.


	7. Not so First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a three part story the focuses on bullying. So a slight warning right there. This story does get angsty mainly in the 2nd part of this three part story, but the angst and hurt/comfort is still there in all three.
> 
> Also for the bullies I based them off the Lazy Paw Gang, reason was I’m too lazy to make three new characters so I just said “How about if I just made them based off of some enemies from AHIT” 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You boys ready for school?” Angela asked.

Luka and MJ smiled as they put away their plates. It was the first day of school for them and they were excited. It was a new year and that meant their 4th grade life was behind them; it was their final year of elementary school and time to prepare for middle school.

After putting away the dishes the boys went to grab their backpacks and were ready to dash out the door. “Hold it boys!” Richard called out. The boys skidded to a halt as they looked up at their father. “Now, its your first day of school and all, but this year is different. You know why?” He asked.

Luka and MJ looked at one another confused. “Um...We’re 5th graders now so this is our last year of elementary school?” MJ guesses.

“And were no longer kids and soon we’ll be young men.” Luka added.

Richard chuckled. “No. You guys magic now.” He corrected them. Luka and MJ looked at each other forgetting they got their powers over the summer, and now was their first time going to school with them. “and with that you boys must promise me something. Don’t use your magic.” He wanted them.

MJ and Luka looked at each other and sighed. MJ was hoping he can use his powers for going up against the Lazy Paw Trio, a trio of bullies that’s been picking on him since 4th grade. “I promise!” Luka replied, which got MJ out of his thoughts.

Richard smiled at his youngest son and then turned to his oldest son. “Michael.” He said waiting on his oldest son’s answer.

MJ sighed.”I promise.”

Richard gave a soft chuckle and ruffled his boys hair making them laugh. “Richard.” Angela sighed. “I just did the boys hair and now your messing it all up.” Angela sighed. She gave her husband a light shove before fixing her sons hair once again. “There you two look great.”

MJ and Luka chuckled. Soon they heard their bus arrive and realize they’ll be late. “Oh the bus!” MJ shouted before running out the door. “Bye mom! Bye dad! We’ll see you after school!” 

“Bye mom! Bye dad! We love you!” Luka shouted.

“Love you boys too!” Richard and Angela shouted at the same time.

MJ and Luka finally made it on the bus and as usual sat down next to each other. So far they saw many of their old classmates and school mates all talking about their summer and their excitement for school. MJ and Luka gave a small smile, while they both had each other, they didn’t have that many friends. Being sons to a lawyer and being slightly rich it meant kids avoided you or bother you in hopes it would boost their popularity. 

There would be times where one kid would like to be with MJ and not Luka and vice versa. There were like two or three kids who liked both the brothers as they are and not use them due to their status, but they were in a different class then them. The twins hoped they had a class with one of them.

The bus then made its stop in Horizon Elementary School and the kids ran out to the playground to meet up with their other friends. The twins stepped out of the bus and went to the playground themselves, but before they got to play kickball or just hang around MJ grabbed a red marker.

“Give me your hand, Lulu.” MJ commanded. Luka rolled his eyes, every year MJ had to write down the twin’s classroom number to make sure they won’t forget. MJ wrote 54 on Luka’s hand before writing it on his own. “Alright. Remember that in case we separate to do our own thing?”

“Yeah. Yeah MJ I know.” Luka sighed. 

MJ chuckled before putting the marker back into his bag. As he put away the marker someone threw a ball to his head. “Ow!” He groaned. He turned hoping it was just a kid who missed the catch or a kid who threw the ball too hard. However, surprise, surprise it was three known kids MJ was hoping to avoid.

The Lazy Paw Trio: Robin, Blake and their leader Scott.

“Well, well, well look who it is gang?” Scott said. Blake and Robin chuckled as the trio walked towards the twins. MJ gulped, but Luka stood by his brother hoping to protect him from the trio. “Hello there, Mikey and mini Mikey.” Scott spat.

MJ and Luka glared at their bullies. Mostly they were MJ’s bullies, but that didn’t stop them from picking on MJ’s little twin brother.

“You two are still lame as usual.” Robin insulted.

Luka smirked ignoring the insult. “We’ll we've matured over the summer!” He beamed. “What about you three?”

Robin glared and was ready to swing at the younger twin before MJ pulled him and himself down and Robin punched Blake on the nose. “You missed!” Blake shouted.

“Sorry the runts escaped!” Robin shouted back. Scott noticed the twins were gone and looked around the entire playground for them. However, his two knuckleheads were ready to fight each other and he had to stop them before finding the twin brats.

Luckily, the twins hid behind the big tree of playground and peeked to make sure the bullies weren’t looking for them. MJ sighed and slid down to the ground, “That was close.” 

“Yeah.” Luka replied. “Glad I saved your butt.” He nudged his older twin brother.

MJ chuckled and put his arm around Luka pulling him close. “You and your tricks, Lulu.” Luka giggled as his brother wasn’t mad that he was at the risk of being punched in the face. The two stayed behind the tree the remainder of the morning till the bell ran to go back to class.

“Remember our room number?” MJ asked.

Luka smiled and showed his hand where MJ written the number. “I have!” He replied. MJ smiled as her and Luka started their first day of class together.

However, MJ was disappointed on who else joined them in class. That’s right, the Lazy Paw Trio and they also sat behind the twins giving the trio an advantage to throw things, and even put stuff behind MJ’s back.

Luka gulped and gave a smile to his brother as a sign to tell him “it can’t be that bad”, but the glare his older twin gave him made Luka quickly frown and faced the board. Since it was the first day back at school, there wasn’t much other then to relax, get to know each other, and learn what 5th grade had to offer them.

As they were reading and taking notes about what the class had to offer MJ’s eyes started to blur out the words on the board. Like a few kids he sat closer despite he and Luka sitting two rows from the board. The teacher of the class, Miss. Alpine looked at the older twin with worry. “Michael are you okay?” She asked.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine just can’t see.” MJ replied.

Miss. Alpine frowned and went over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote down on it and placed it on Luka’s desk. “Give it to your brother.” Miss. Alpine whispered. Luka nodded and went back to writing.

The Lazy Paw Trio looked at one another and smirked, now they just needed to read what their teacher had gave to their victim. Robin was able to look over Luka’s desk and saw the letter and chuckled at her two members.

“Glasses.” She whispered. Scott and Blake held their laughter so they wouldn’t get caught laughing. As they were holding it in Luka looked behind the trio and saw they were playing it cool now to avoid suspicion. The younger twin glared and signaled to them he’s got his eyes on them before finishing writing down notes.

When MJ was done, he sat back down and Luka handed him the note. MJ read it and sighed; first his bullies are in the same class and now he needed reading glasses. As much as MJ wanted to groan and faint he just put his head down for a moment.

By lunch and recess, the twins were happy to get out of class and at least hide out in the playground to be away from their bullies. As they made it there Scott and Blake pushed the twins away with Scott patting MJ in the back.

The older twin glared as he tried to feel his back and felt a piece of paper. “Read it for me Luka.” MJ said glaring at the bullies.

Luka did what his older brother told him and saw the piece of paper. On it was a poorly drawn picture of his older twin brother with large big glasses over his eyes with insults written all over the paper. MJ glared and crumpled up the paper and throwing it away before walking away.

“M-MJ?” Luka asked.

“Leave me alone Luka!” MJ snapped. Luka jumped from his brother’s anger and stood there as MJ walked away to be alone. Luka frowned and waited a bit before following his twin brother. It didn’t take him too long to find his brother sitting down at the same tree they were sitting under earlier. MJ looked up at his younger twin brother before turning away not wanting to talk.

Luka sat down next to MJ and the two sat in silence as they watched their classmates play together. Luka kept glancing at his twin brother trying to say something to cheer him up. It took him a while, but Luka was able to speak up. “I-it may be bad now, but its just the first day.” MJ looked up and turned to his younger brother. “In the coming weeks I’m sure it will get better.”

“You sure?” MJ asked.

Luka nodded. “Positively.” He replied.

MJ really wasn’t sure, but seeing how positive Luka was being despite yelling at him a moment ago showed how much Luka still loved him no matter what. MJ gave a smile and put his arm around his little brother. “Sorry for snapping at you Lulu.” MJ apologized.

Luka chuckled. “Its alright Mikey!” The two brothers smiled and sat down till it was time to have lunch.

A week has passed, and the bullies continued to mock the twins. MJ finally got his glasses and was worried about wearing them today. “Hey welcome back four eyes!” Blake shouted. The trio laughed as MJ looked down realizing he had to wear glasses today.

“Welcome back Geek!” Scott shouted as well.

“Real mature guys!” Luka replied. The bullies stopped laughing and looked at Luka. “Those jokes about glasses are so 3rd grade. Come up with some 5th grade jokes.” The bullies glared at Luka and surrounded the younger twin. Luka wasn’t scared at all of these bullies.

“Luka stop.” MJ begged trying to pull his little brother away so he wouldn’t cause a fight. Soon, Scott shoved MJ aside making him fall.

“Stay out of this Geek!” Scott snapped. 

Luke glared. “Hey don’t push my brother like that!” Luka shouted pushing Scott aside. Scott glared and kicked Luka in shin making the younger twin yelp and hold his knee tight.

“Luka!” MJ shouted.

Scott chuckled. “See you two, I told you MJ’s wimpy little brother was just as week as him.” He revealed. The Lazy Paw Trio laughed as Luka looked up at them with a glare on his face. He found the trio’s backpacks and glared at it.

Since they Lazy Paw Trio were focused on laughing, Luka was able to get away with what he was about to do. His eyes glowed golden yellow as smoke started to come from their bags. MJ took notice of his younger twin using magic, and before anyone could notice he grabbed his little brother, picked him up which made Luka stop using magic.

“You okay?” MJ asked.

“I-I’m fine.” Luka replied. MJ took Luka somewhere private to discus what the peck he just did.

They decided to be at the back of the school away from the playground and once they were alone MJ glared at his little brother. “Are you crazy!” MJ snapped. “What did dad tell us about our…” he paused to see if any kid was hearing them. “Magic.” MJ whispered to be on the safe side. 

Luka sighed. “Look, I wasn’t going to have these fools keep picking on you like that!” He shouted. “You’ve been picked by them since 3rd grade and all I’ve done was make side jokes and made sure you weren’t going to be sent to the nurses office!” He explained. “They need to be taught a lesson and I will give them the lesson they deserved!” Luka growled his hand turning black as flames re-appeared.

MJ gulped and grabbed Luka’s hands to hide the flames. He looked around and sighed, “I know you want to stop those jerks, but remember we can’t use our magic.” 

Luka frowned feeling guilty he disobeyed his dad’s order. “I-I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He whimpered.

MJ frowned and hugged his brother. “Same here. I’d rather take a beating from those fools then seeing you end up hurt.” Luka was ready to cry and hugged his older brother back. Despite the bullying and the first week of school not going as they hoped, the twins knew they had each other’s back no matter what.

The two brothers hugged each other for a while till the bell rang. Once the bell rang the two brothers let go of each other and walked to class together. “So what did you do to the bullies backpack?” MJ asked.

Luka chuckled and smirked. “Not their backpack, but their homework.” He corrected. MJ and Luka shared a laughed going to class. They couldn’t wait too see the look on their bullies face at what happened to their homework.


	8. Sickness and Bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd part of the bullying arc and minor TW: someone gets hurt
> 
> Enjoy!!

MJ woke up to his alarm clock ringing. He picked up the clock and turned it off before getting out of bed to clean up and get ready for school. “Wake up Luka. We have school today.” MJ groaned. Luka moaned snuggling deeper into his pillow. 

Once MJ got cleaned up, got his hair tied up into a ponytail and dressed he saw Luka was still in bed. MJ groaned and shook his little brother again. “Come on Luka, we’re going to be late.” MJ shook his little brother a bit harder until he heard something come from his brother’s mouth.

Cough

MJ stepped back when he heard Luka cough. Luka got up and coughed again harder, almost gagging. MJ went over to his little brother’s head and felt how hot he was. This scared MJ, he’d been fine with Luka getting sick before, but since the Lazy Paw trio started to bully MJ it scared him to go to school without Luka. Now that the bullies were in the same class as them it was ten times worse than it was in the past.

No. MJ was not going to school alone. He quickly went to Luka’s side of the closet and picked random clothes for Luka and threw it on his bed. “Come on Luka get dressed!” MJ yelled. 

Luka slowly got up and held his head as it felt heavy. MJ saw Luka’s tired bloodshot eyes, sweat rushing down his face, and pale as a ghost. As much as MJ would want Luka to stay home he is not going to school alone. MJ went over to Luka’s bed and tried to drag him out of bed to get ready, but the moment Luka stood up he collapsed on the floor before coughing and groaning.

“I know your sick Luka, but I am not going to school alone!” MJ whined. 

Soon MJ heard a knock. “Michael! Luka! Are you boys up yet?” Angela asked.

“W-we are!” MJ lied. “Just getting Luka out of bed.” MJ picked up Luka and set him down on his bed as he went and tried to change his little brother. 

Soon Angela came in horrified seeing MJ trying to get his sick little brother ready for school. “MJ are you crazy!” Angela shouted. “Don’t you see your little brother is sick!” MJ gulped and rubbed his arm he knew, he just couldn’t tell them why. Angela sighed and looked at Luka. “Luka, baby are you okay?”

Luka groaned and shook his head slowly. “No.” Angela sighed and hugged her son before letting him lay back down.

“Rest well Luka. I’ll take your temperature after breakfast.” Angela promised. Luka nodded and slowly fell asleep. Angela then turned to her older son and took his hand. “You young man come down for breakfast we have a long talk before school.” Angela then dragged MJ out of the room leading him to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

“Ok mom.” MJ sighed.

At the kitchen table Angela told her husband, Richard about MJ trying to drag his sick little brother to school. Richard was upset, but MJ was already guilty about it. He knew Luka was sick, but he didn’t want to tell his parents why he tried to drag Luka along.

“MJ how stupid can you be!” Angela snapped. “Luka is sick, why would you bring him to school sick?”

MJ stuttered. He wanted to tell his parents what was going on, but he couldn’t. “I-I didn’t know he was sick.” He lied.

Angela and Richard looked at each other. Angela sensed something was wrong with MJ, when she arrived in the room she saw him try to drag his sick brother out of bed. She knew that MJ knew Luka was sick, but he tried to wake him up to get to school with him somehow. 

“MJ I know you're not telling me the truth.” Angela said. MJ looked up at his mother. “Please could you tell me what’s wrong?” MJ sat there quietly not wanting to tell his parents about what’s been going on with him in school.

Luckily he was saved by the school bus. MJ sighed and threw away his breakfast. “I’ll tell you after school. Bye mom and dad.” Quickly before Angela could stop him MJ was already out the door. Angela sighed putting her hand over her face.

Richard frowned and put his arm around Angela. “It's alright Angie. We’ll ask him what’s wrong after school.” Richard reassured his wife. Angela gave a small smile and gave her husband a kiss. “Come on let’s go check up on Luka.”

“Right.” Angela agreed.

At school, MJ distanced himself from everyone. He did his class work in silence despite having to hear the snickers from the Lazy Paw Trio. Since they knew MJ was alone it was the perfect time to take down the twin.

When recess started MJ was about to walk towards the tree he and Luka would stay under, but was pulled away by Blake and slammed into the wall. The trio snickered as MJ glared at his bullies. “Look gang, Mikey doesn’t have his wimpy little brother around.” Blake mocked.

MJ growled and shoved Blake away. “Leave me alone!” He snapped.

The bullies glared and Scott grabbed MJ’s arm pulling him close before pushing him on the ground. MJ slowly tried to get back up but Robin and Blake held MJ down with their feet as Scott came close, chuckling at how defenseless MJ had become.

MJ struggled to get loose, but that made the bullies hold him tighter, chuckling evilly as MJ winced in pain. Scott formed his hand into a fist and it soon collided with MJ making the young boy scream.

Back at home Luka was having some soup for lunch. Turned out he was sick with a 101 degree fever, but with some rest, liquids and something warm he should be back to his old spirited self in no time. “Thanks mom.” Luka whispered. 

“Anything for you, Lulu.” Angela replied.

Luka gave a small smile, but felt like now was a good time to tell his parents what’s going on “Mom, dad could I tell you something?” He asked.

“Sure what is it?” Richard asked in reply.

Luka opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He promised MJ he wouldn’t tell, but after what his parents told him he needed to. “If I tell you this, would you promise not to tell MJ?” He asked.

Angela and Richard wondered if Luka was going to tell them the reason about MJ’s behavior early this morning. “Honey, MJ was acting weird this morning.” Luka’s eyes widened hearing this. Guess their parents were closing in on MJ’s behavior. 

“We were going to wait till you were better for you to tell us, but if you want to tell us now. Fine by me.” Richard continued. 

Luka sighed. “Alright.” He took a deep breath and got himself comfortable before explaining everything to his parents. “Well since 3rd grade, MJ and sometimes myself get bullied by these three kids called the Lazy Paw Gang.” He started. “They always make MJ so miserable. They call him names, throw things at him, corner him to the wall, and I stand up for him, but sometimes I end up getting hurt too.”

Angela and Richard were shocked. They didn’t know their sons, mainly MJ was being bullied, and this was going on for two years! “Honey!” Angela gasped. “Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked.

“Because MJ told me not to tell.” Luka replied. “If we told, it will make things worse for us because you're a lawyer mom. He didn’t want to use law as his protection.” Angela was taken aback hearing from Luka why MJ didn’t want to tell her. “Despite all the times we told the teacher and principal they got worse and worse.” Luka coughed hard and as he died tears started to come out of his eyes. “And MJ is scared of going to school alone.” He revealed. 

Now Angela and Richard got their answer to MJ’s behavior this morning. 

“If MJ goes alone he gets hurt badly. It happened before, remember when I was sick last year?” Luka asked. Angela and Richard nodded. “When MJ came home I found out the Lazy Paw Trio pushed him to the wall and he fell and no one stood to help him, everyone laughed at him.” Luka sobbed. 

Richard went over to Luka and hugged him close. Angela herself was on the brink of tears. She didn’t know what MJ was going through for the past two years and was suprised he didn’t crack between the start of the bullying till now.

As Luka cried he started to cough harder, which made Richard rub his back hoping it would calm him down. “I wanted to tell you guys, but MJ told me not too because he didn’t want to make it worse. So I kept it a promise.” 

“Oh Luka.” Richard sighed. “You should have told us this was going on.” He explained. 

“Yeah Luka.” Angela agreed. “If you knew this was going on we could have helped you two.”

Luka sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I just don’t want to see MJ getting hurt.” He whimpered.

“MJ would have gotten more hurt if you didn’t tell us.” Richard explained. Luka looked up at his father and saw a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes. Luka looked down; he knew bright as day MJ was going to keep getting hurt even just to protect him, but he also didn’t want to make the situation worse. 

From all the crying Luka felt tired again and slowly fell asleep. Richard gave a small smile and he ushered his wife to leave the room so their son could get some rest. As they left the room, the phone rang and Angela ran to grab it.

“Hello?” Angela answered. “Yes?” Angela’s expression dropped, almost dropping the phone in the process. “I-is he okay?” She asked. Richard quickly went over to his wife hoping to calm her down. Angela sighed at what the person on the phone told her. “I-I’ll head on over there myself. Thank you. Bye.” Angela hung up the phone ready to cry.

“A-Angela? What happened?” Richard asked.

“MJ got beaten up.” Angela cried. Richard covered his mouth in shock. Their worst fears coming true as a result of MJ and Luka not telling them about what’s going on. Angela tried to calm down, wiping the tears from her eyes but they kept falling. 

“Is he?” Richard asked.

“H-he’s fine. He is in the nurse’s office and someone needs to pick him up.”

Richard nodded. “I’ll do it.” Angela nodded back as Richard went to grab his coat and hat before leaving the house to pick up his son. Once he left Angela cried that her little boy was hurt.

Richard made it to the school and quickly went into the nurse’s office. “I-Is he okay?” Richard asked. 

The nurse looked up at Richard. “A-are you the father of Michael Prince?” The nurse asked.

“Y-yes.” Richard replied, but the nurse didn’t answer his question. “Is MJ alright?” He asked.

The nurse nodded and moved away, and what Richard saw left him in tears. MJ had a black eye, and had a towel over his nose getting a nose bleed from the bullies, he also had bruises on his arms thanks to Robin and Blake pushing their feet onto MJ’s arms.

“He doesn’t have a concussion, but he does need to go home for the day.” The nurse told him. 

“Okay.” Richard replied. He found MJ’s stuff on a chair and picked it up. The nurse held MJ up and the older twin followed his father to the car. The car ride home was quiet, Richard wanted to start a conversation with MJ, but MJ turned away from him just facing the car window.

Once they made it home Richard didn’t get out of the car. “MJ. Luka told us what was going on.” Richard revealed. 

MJ turned to his father and glared. “I told Luka not too.” He growled. “Why did he-” Richard cut off his son.

“Michael! I know you wanted to keep your secret, but look at you!” Richard yelled. MJ jumped back from his father’s outburst. He didn’t want to hear much of it and got out of the car, grabbed his stuff and went inside the house.

When MJ came in he heard more yelling coming from his mother. “Just three days suspension!” Angela shouted. “My baby got hurt! And only three days! Not a month or expulsion?” Angela saw MJ walk in the kitchen not looking up at her mother. Angela covered her mouth seeing her son’s injuries in person. Angela sighed. “Alright. Fine. Fine!” She snapped before hanging up the phone. She took a breather and sat down on the chair hoping to relax.

Richard finally came in and saw his wife distraught. “See.” MJ started causing his parents to look at him. “This is why I told Luka not to tell.” MJ turned from his parents and wanted to be alone in his room, but Richard stopped him. 

“Now MJ.” Richard spoke up. “I know you wanted to keep this a secret, but you're hurt and we were worried about you this morning.”

Now it was Angela’s turn to comfort MJ. “Michael. We care and love you and Luka told us because he cares a lot about you.” She reassured her son. “If Luka was hurt or worse would you keep it a secret because Luka told you too, or tell someone?” 

This question opened MJ’s eyes. MJ turned to his family and glared. “That will never happen! Because I’ll be able to know what’s going on with Luka and protect him before anything happens to him!” He shouted. 

“And that’s what Luka is doing for you!” Richard shouted. “He told us because he was looking out for you!”

“One day, Luka will need you and it's your choice to tell us or handle it on your own keeping it a secret.” Angela added. MJ frowned and looked down tears coming down his face. Angela and Richard went over to MJ and hugged him. 

MJ couldn’t hold it in and sobbed into his parents arms. “I hate school! I hated them! I hate how they hurt me! I wish I could use my magic and everything will be better!” MJ sobbed letting out all the anger and sadness he held in all these years.

Angela hushed her son and rubbed his back to comfort him. “It's alright. Let it out. Let it out.” She soothed. MJ’s loud cries turned into sobs as his family gave him the comfort and love he needed.


	9. Magic Overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this chapter done last night, but sadly my internet was out all day yesterday and just came back on today! Once I saw it was back up I quickly got out of bed and here I am posting the new chapter now!!
> 
> I also got started with the next two chapters, and both aren't angst and just sweet wholesome fluff. Not sure when I'll jump into angst again, but it may be after those two fanfics.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It’s been three days since the bullying incident and things had happened over the course of those three days. For one, Angela and Richard decided to let MJ stay home the next few days to relax as the incident left him numb to go back to school. MJ still had his black eye, but the bruises on his arms started to fade. The good news out of it was MJ was able to take care of Luka and soon his little brother started to feel better and was back to his spirited self.

It was now Saturday, and MJ and Luka we’re home alone as their parents were at work. The twins were watching TV, and the cartoons that played every Saturday morning finished. The twins decided to go on another cartoon channel and watch whatever was on, but sadly there was nothing.

Luka groaned and collapsed on MJ’s leg. “MJ, can we go to the park?” He asked. “I’m bored”

MJ looked down at his little brother and gave a soft chuckle. “Are you sure? You just got better.” MJ reminded him.

“Yeah! I want to go! I’m better now!” Luka yelled. “Please?” He begged.

MJ chuckled knowing Luka will keep begging. “Alright. Alright. We can go.” He surrendered. Luka cheered, removing the blanket from his body. He’s been at home for days and finally can head outside! “First we need to check your temperature.” MJ said, taking Luka’s hand to take him to the bathroom.

Luka frowned knowing it wasn’t going to be that easy. “Do I have too?” Luka asked.

MJ nodded. “Yep. Wouldn’t want you to get even worse.” MJ replied. Luka frowned and sighed. He hoped his temperature was a decent one, decent enough to let him go out for the day with his brother.

MJ went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the thermometer, “open.” He commanded. Luka opened his mouth as MJ put the thermometer in. They waited for a minute and once it passed MJ removed it from his brother’s mouth. 

“What does it say?” Luka asked.

“Well,” MJ started. “You're only at 98.8.” 

“What does that mean?”

“It means we can go out, but just for a walk. I don’t want you to get worse if you're running around.” MJ explained.

Luka smiled. “That’s better than nothing!” Luka replied. Luka ran to his room to get dressed into some clean clothes. He then came out wearing a purple plaid button up shirt, black shorts, and purple and black sneakers.

MJ chuckled. “Wow that was fast!” MJ said amused.

“Yep!” Luka replied.

“Alright we’ll leave in a minute let me pick up the house keys and write a note in case mom and dad come back before they do.” MJ explained. Luka nodded and waited for his older brother to do what he needed to do before they left.

MJ picked up the house keys that hung by the refrigerator on a lanyard and put it around his neck. He then wrote the letter on a piece of paper and hung it on the fridge. Once that was done he grabbed his red and blue sneakers and he and Luka went out the door.

Subcon Park was a pretty big park, like most parks it had a playground, a lake and walking trails. There were also food stands where you can get ice cream or a snack, and it held many events such as their Summer Solstice Subcon Festival. However, Subcon Park was different from other parks; Subcon Park had a deep dark spooky forest called Subcon Forest.

Subcon Forest is a living nightmare to everyone in Subcon, but a world of discovery to MJ and Luka. It's a forest stuck in an eternal night, noises are heard, but no one goes to discover what made that noise. There are many legends of the Subcon Forest, one of them about two brothers once battled here to claim ownership of Subcon, but both died in their duel and their ghosts still haunt this place today. There was even a legend that the ghost belonging to one of the prince’s stole young children that wandered into the forest and put their souls in dolls.

However, those were just stories to tell kids not to wander far into Subcon Forest. MJ and Luka have been in the forest over a million times and came back unharmed. The twins use this as their hiding place and it was their way to explore and have fun with their magic without getting caught. Basically they called this forest their P.E class for Magic. 

MJ and Luka’s house weren’t far from the park, and soon they were there. Since it was Saturday the park was full of people going for a jog, out with their pets, bringing their kids to the playground, the usual you see at any local park. However, like MJ said Luka and him were just getting some fresh air and a walk.

Luka breathed in the fresh air and sighed in relief. “I miss the outdoor air!” He sighed.

MJ chuckled and ruffled Luka’s hair. “You were only sick for three days, not three months.” He laughed. Luka laughed and tried to push MJ’s hand away, but the older brother grabbed his little brother ruffling his hair and messing it up.

“MJ! MJ stop!” Luka laughed. 

“What? You want me to stop?” MJ asked. “I thought you liked having your hair ruffled, Lulu!” MJ continued to mess Luka’s hair before both brothers lost their balance and fell on the grass laughing. Luka laughed hard and started to cough again, but tried to look like he was okay.

“I’m fine.” Luka paused to cough again. “I’m fine.” Luka gave out a few more coughs before breathing heavily. MJ frowned feeling bad knowing his brother was just healing from his sickness. The older twin went to rub Luka’s back hoping that it would relax him.

“Easy there Luka. Easy.” MJ soothed. Luka took a few deep breaths and started to feel better. “Feeling better?” Luka nodded. MJ sighed and pulled his little brother close for a hug. Once Luka felt calm, MJ took him to buy some water so he could drink something to clear his throat. The brothers then sat on the bench of Luka chugh the bottle of water down. 

“Thank you.” Luka sighed.

“Anything for my little bro.” MJ replied. Luka smiled and leaned on MJ’s shoulder. MJ pulled Luka close, making his younger brother smile. Once Luka felt better he and MJ took a walk around the park and it made me the younger twin feel better.

They were about to head home and stop somewhere to pick up some lunch, but were being followed by three familiar faces. Luka turned and grabbed MJ’s hand and quickly ran. “L-Luka! What’s going on!” MJ yelled.

“Don’t look back, MJ! Just trust me!” Luka yelled. Even though he was told not too, MJ turned and gasped seeing that the Lazy Paw Trio was right on their tail. “MJ what did I say!” Luka shouted back.

“Sorry!” MJ apologized. “Hurry!” Luka picked up the pace and ran as fast as his legs could take him and his brother. Then Luka started to cough again due to all that running and fell to his knees as he coughed some more.

“M-MJ.” Luka coughed. “K-keep running!” Luka coughed.

MJ shook his head. “N-no! Not without you!” He shouted. Just as he tried to lift Luka up, Blake came by and tackled MJ to the ground.

“MJ!” Luka yelled.

MJ skidded to the ground and looked up in fear to see it was Blake holding him down. MJ struggled to get out of Blake’s grasp but the bully held him down tight. “Miss us, MJ?” Blake asked.

MJ glared. “Peck no!” He shouted. Blake then replied by giving MJ a slap on the face.

“MJ!” Luka shouted. He tried to get to his older brother, but Luka was held down by Robin. Luka struggled to release himself from the young girl’s grasp, but the girl was able to tighten her grip on the younger twin.

Scott chuckled and made his way to the twins. “Well, well, well. You thought you two thought you saw the last of us?” He asked. Luka and MJ glared at their bullies they thought they would have been grounded with what they did to MJ days ago. “Well you're wrong! We still have places around Subcon and whenever you two are alone like you are now we can strike.” He explained walking towards MJ.

MJ glared at the bully he’d attack if he could, but sadly Blake held on to his arms tight. MJ looked over to Luka and saw small embers of a purple flame coming out. MJ shook his head slowly at his little brother signaling him not too.

“So guys who should we beat up first?” Scott asked. “Shall we beat Mikey up again,” he then turned to Luka, which made MJ’s heart drop. “Or shall we go towards his little brother?” He smirked, giving an evil smile.

“You touch him your dead!” MJ snapped. Scott glanced at Blake, who then punched the young boy in the stomach making MJ whince and held it in pain.

Luka gulped and looked up at Scott and Robin who smiled evilly at the younger twin. “Looks like Mikey gave us an answer.” Scott snickered. Luka started to hyperventilate as Scott cracked his knuckles ready to punch the younger twin. “Blake keep a hold of MJ, he’d love to watch this.”

Blake lifted MJ forcefully and held his arm back. MJ looked up to see Robin did the same to Luka. The younger twin started to cry and struggled to get out of the female bully’s grasp, but she held him really tight. 

“Don’t touch him!” MJ yelled, but that caused Blake to hold him tighter. 

Without warning, Scott lifted up his fist and landed it in Luka’s face making the younger twin scream.

MJ’s eyes widened as his heart dropped when he saw blood drip from Scott’s hands. He looked towards Luka and saw blood dripping on his face and his head down, not looking MJ in the eye. MJ’s eyes started to swell up with tears seeing his little brother hurt. “Luka.” MJ whispered. 

Scott went to punch him again, but stopped when he heard Blake in pain. Scott and Robin turned to see Blake’s pants catch fire, making him let go of MJ. The older twin was confused, but looked to see Luka’s hands black, and his eyes golden.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked.

Soon MJ ran and pushed Robin and grabbed Luka’s arm and the two ran off inside the Subcon Forest to hide. “Get them!” Scott shouted as the three went tailing after them inside the forest.

The twins ran far as their feet could take them, and once they were in the clear. MJ got a closer look at his little brother’s condition. Luka’s nose was dripping with blood like how his nose was a few days ago. MJ teared up and hugged Luka tight. “I-I’m sorry.” MJ cried. “I’m so sorry.” Luka didn’t respond, but accepted his older twin’s hug.

“I think they're here!” Robin shouted. MJ let go of Luka and turned to where the Lazy Paw Trio was heard. They were nearing the twins, and they had to dash.

“L-let’s go Luka!” MJ shouted.

“No.” Luka growled. 

MJ stepped back. “W-what?” He asked.

“No.” Luka repeated and looked up to MJ, his eyes glowing a bright yellow, almost covering both of his eyes. “We’re gonna fight.” MJ flinched when he heard his little brother have an echo into his voice and saw the blue flames turn purple.

Robin groaned in disgust as she had to push the branches away to get through the woods. “Where did those twin punks go?” She asked.

“They can’t be far.” Scott replied. “No kid has made it this far into Subcon Forest.”

Blake gulped. “You think that soul snatching prince ghost got them?” He asked.

Scott chuckled. “That’s just an old folk tale to have parents keep us kids from being kids.” He replied.

“And if it is real, then we just find another group of victims to pick on.” Robin added. She then laughed till she tripped and landed face first in a mud puddle. Scott and Blake laughed as Robin lifted her head, spitting out mud from her mouth. “Real mature guys!”

“Hey, it wasn’t us!” Blake replied.

Robin turned and saw a red string had been caught on her shoe. “What the?” She asked. “Red string?” As the girl got a close look at the string she felt something grab her arms making her stand up on her own. “W-what’s going on!?” She shrieked. Soon Robin spinned around like a ballerina before she punched herself in the face repeatedly.

“The forest is haunted! We disturbed the ghost of Subcon Forest!” Blake screamed. “Don’t kill me!” He was about to run out of the forest, but the same red string grabbed his legs and lifted him upside down before throwing him on the tree like a ragdoll. This in turn caused Blake to pass out.

Scott gulped and stepped back. “I-I’m not scared of you!” He shouted with a hint of fear in his voice. “MJ, if this is you and your puny little brother, you're both gonna get it Monday!” Once he said those words he heard childish giggling coming from behind. 

Scott was never this scared before. He watched horror movies and was able to withstand the bloody scenes, he knew the Subcon Forest legend was just a folktale, and everything going on is just a prank done by MJ and Luka. The giggling went on for a while, before it stopped and the forest went quiet again.

Scott sighed in relief. “I knew it was just a prank.” He said to himself. He decided to help untie his friends till he tripped and fell on the ground. “Ow! What the-'' Scott's eyes widened in fear as he saw the same red string tied around his legs. Scott tried to untie it, but his arms were tied as he was slammed from tree to tree like a pendulum. 

Soon the red strings let go of the bullies before tying all of them up together. Then a trail of purple flames came by and surrounded them. The bullies woke up and screamed trying to get out of the string as the flames started to reach them.

“Okay! Okay! We’re sorry ghosts! We didn’t mean to! Please spare us!” Blake cried. Like it heard the bully’s cries the flames stopped and soon faded. This gave the group a sigh before they were lifted up and tied into a tree knocked out cold. 

“Alright! We got them!” MJ cheered. 

“Yeah!” Luka replied, the echo in his voice still there. 

However, before any of the twins could celebrate they paused in fear at each other. Luka saw MJ’s hair glowing with a light blue aura and his eyes fully red with his left one having a diamond in them.

MJ saw Luka’s eyes were completely yellow, making his brother look ghost-like and his hair was turning purple as well as Luka’s arms being a dark purplish-black. 

The twins looked at each other horrified at the other’s appearance. They then turned towards their bullies who were knocked out thanks to the impact of the tree. Soon the twins flinched as they heard footsteps coming towards them causing their magic to fade away and turning them back to normal.

“Who goes there!” A park ranger shouted. He paused seeing the bullies tied up in string slowly starting to wake up as well as the twins frozen in fear over what just occurred. 

Soon the bullies were tied up and both parties were sent to the police station as they trespassed in a forbidden area of Subcon Forest plus seeing a “fight” had happened. Once at the station the twins told their side of the story about what happened saying The Lazy Paw Trio attacked them and they pulled a “prank” to scare them off. They didn’t mean to hurt them.

Though the twins truly did, they also didn’t want to get in trouble as well as to avoid any hints they have magic powers.

The Lazy Paw Trio’s side of the story was they were attacked by the twins as revenge so the twins could get in trouble. One of the officers assumed that one of if not both of the twins had magic abilities and were ready to report it.

“I have a question for you three?” The officer in the corner asked. The trio looked up at the officer. “Did these twins have magic?” He asked.

The trio looked at each other and smirked. They knew how much magic can’t be talked about and lying to the officers would be a breeze if it's anything about magic. With a smirk they crossed their arms and said at the same time, “yes.”

After hearing both sides of the story, the police decided to call their parents which Angela and Richard didn’t take very well.

“Listen officer, my sons have been being harassed by these kids! Why did they need to be arrested! They acted in self defense!” Angela shouted. Luka and MJ flinched hearing their mother yell at the officers, and boy they wish she wouldn’t. 

“Listen Mrs. Prince, your sons aren’t in trouble and so were the other kids, but they shouldn’t have trespassed into that forest in the first place!” The officer replied to her.

“And what’s this about magic! I’ll let you know my boys are perfectly normal” Richard replied. MJ and Luka looked at each other wide eyed. They didn’t tell anyone about their magic, their powers faded when the park ranger showed up, and the bullies were knocked out cold plus the twins stayed hidden so no one saw them use it.

The officer sighed. “Look we don’t know if they do! That’s what the trio of kids told me.” The officer replied.

“Well those kids are lying to you. I have proof my boys are perfectly normal!” Angela shouted. 

“MJ?” Luka started. MJ turned to Luka and saw his little brother about to cry. “I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have suggested we go to the park, t-then we, then we.” Luka paused when he felt MJ put his hand on his shoulder.

“It's not your fault Luka.” MJ replied to reassure him that they didn’t predict their little walk to the park turned out horrible. Luka gave a small smile and hugged his brother tight. MJ gave a small smile and hugged his twin brother back.

The twins let go of the hug when they heard the door open. “I’m really sorry for the trouble Mr. and Mrs. Prince. W-well bring the trio back in tomorrow.” The officer said.

“Thank you, officer.” Angela replied. She then turned and faced her sons. “Michael. Luka let’s go home.” MJ and Luka looked at each other and followed their parents out of the police station and into the car to drive home.

The car ride home was silent between the Prince family, but the twins knew they weren’t going to be off the hook the second they headed home. By the time they made it home Angela finally spoke up, “Boys when we go inside you sit on the couch there’s going to be a lot of talking.” She explained.

“Yes mom.” MJ and Luka said at the same time. They both got out of the car and went inside and followed with what their mother told them to do.

“What were you two thinking?!” Angela asked. The twins went quiet not responding to their mother. “Do you know how crazy and stupid you guys were today! You were almost caught with your magic and used it to fight your bullies!”

“They punched Luka, mom!” MJ replied. 

“And I wasn’t going to let them hurt MJ next!” Luka added.

“That doesn’t give you boys the right to use your magic for violence!” Richard shouted back. The twins gulped at their father’s anger. “You promised us that you wouldn’t use your magic for violence and went behind our backs and used it!”

MJ sighed. “I’m sorry mom and dad. We didn’t mean to, but we had no other choice.” MJ explained. 

“I’m sorry too.” Luka spoke up. “I was the one who told MJ to use his magic. He tried to prevent me from using mine, but I just got hurt and...snapped.” He explained.

Richard and Angela softened their expressions on their sons and looked at each other. They both nodded in agreement that the boys regret their actions, but that didn’t mean they were off the hook. “We forgive you boys.” Angela said. “However, for disobeying us and using magic to fight you're both grounded for two weeks.” 

The twins sighed knowing they were going to be punished for their actions, but what happened next threw them into a loop.

“There is some good news though.” Richard started. Luka and MJ looked up at their parents. “While we were out, we were trying to find a new school to transfer you boys too so those jerks won’t bother you two again.” He explained.

This lifted up the boys spirited, ignoring the fact that they were just grounded. 

“And to add on to the good news, we found one and you’ll be enrolled sometime next week.” Angela added. 

MJ and Luka looked at each other with a smile and hugged their parents tight. “Oh thank you! Thank you mom!” MJ cried. He was in tears of joy that soon he would no longer have to be bothered by his tormentors ever again! Angela and Richard smiled and hugged their sons tight, despite having to punish them, they were happy that this bullying will all blow over.


	10. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a sucker when it comes to Dadcher content and this chapter is full of it!! Now I'm finally taking a breather from the angst, but more angst is coming soon. I'm just taking a break to write cute wholesome fluff before coming in with the angst again.
> 
> I came up with this idea after playing some Animal Crossing New Horizons. 
> 
> Anyways its cute and wholesome! Enjoy!!

It was a calm and lovely night and Luka and MJ had decided to take the kids star gazing. The kids, especially Harriet and Bluebell were excited to go stargazing as a meteor shower was also happening tonight as well.

“Come on! Hurry!” Harriet shouted as she ran ahead of her friends and the adults. Out of her and Bluebell, Harriet was really excited for this meteor shower.

MJ chuckled and glanced at his twin brother. “ she’s excited.” He commented.

Luka chuckled back. “Ever since you told them we’re going to be taking them here. Harriet wouldn’t stop talking about it.” He explained. Luka remembered since this morning Harriet woke everyone up at 5 because she yelled that tonight was the night. Even though she had to wait till tonight for the event, she was patient yet excited.

It surprised the younger twin that the young girl and her sister were into stars and space. However, when he tried to have a conversation about them last night the girls already knew about constellations and everything about space.

When he asked them how they know. Bluebell told him, “uh...there was a book about them at the orphanage.”

Despite this, he was glad the girls were interested in stars like he was. The group found a spot on the grass, and laid out a picnic blanket, some snacks and a telescope. Harriet smiled and stared at the sky waiting for the meteor show to start.

“When is it going to happen?” Harriet asked.

Luka chuckled and put his arm around Harriet. “Soon. The news said at 10:00 so in an hour and a half.” He answered.

Harriet sighed crossing her arms as she puffed up her cheeks. Luka chuckled over her cute expression and ruffled his kid’s hair. Luka and Harriet then sat down on the picnic blanket and enjoyed some snacks Cookie prepared for them for the event. 

The food was all star themed like cupcakes with star sprinkles, sandwiches shaped into stars, and of course lemonade with the cups having stars on them. Everyone was enjoying the snacks waiting for the meteor shower to start, but Harriet was getting a bit impatient.

Luka saw the young girl eating her cupcake in silence and went over to her. “Hey. I know how it feels being impatient over a big event. I’ve been there before.” He explained. Luka hoped talking to Harriet would keep her distracted.

“Really? What kind of event was it?” Harriet asked.

Luka smiled seeing his plan is starting to work. “Well back in me and MJ’s home in Subcon there’s this event that happens every year on the Summer Solstice.” Luka started. “It's a fun event, everyone wears a mask, there’s food, games and everything!” Harriet giggled seeing how excited and childish Luka had become explaining the story.

MJ looked at his little brother and overheard him telling the story about the Subcon Summer Solstice event and went over to him. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I remember the day we were told you wouldn’t sleep for two days. I had to let you sleep with me to calm you down.” He explained.

Luka crossed his arms and glared at his older twin. “You were excited too, you spent until 9:30 at night thinking of what kind of mask to make.” He explained. “You came up with what? 100 ideas for a mask!”

“I only came up with 10, thank you very much.” MJ corrected. Harriet giggled over the brothers teasing and bickering with one another. The brothers kept bickering and arguing, but it wasn’t in a mean way more of a teasing kind of way like how she and Bluebell would argue with Timmy at times.

Soon Harriet heard a crowd of people being in awe, and the young girl smiled as she turned around seeing that the meteor shower had started. Harriet grabbed her sister Bluebell and two went a bit further too see this glorious event.

“Isn’t this amazing, Blue?” Harriet asked.

“Yeah.” Bluebell replied. “The last we went to see an event like this is when we were with…” Bluebell paused looking down as she was about to mention their biological parents. Harriet glanced at her sister and put her arm around her.

“Blue don’t cry.” Harriet said. “We now have a new life now, and we don’t need mom or dad to be here with us.” Bluebell gave a tearful smile and hugged Harriet who then hugged her sister back. Soon the two let go of the hug and continued watching the meteor show when Harriet had an idea. “Hey, remember the tradition we had back home?”

Bluebell nodded and soon Harriet and Bluebell put their hands together and closed their eyes. Luka walked up to the girls and saw them in their position. Soon a few of the shooting stars started to glow brighter as they passed by making the younger twin confused. Then he heard the girls whisper something, he tried to hear what they were saying, but before he could catch it they were already done.

Harriet and Bluebell opened their eyes, which glowed for a bit before fading. They then looked up at the meteor shower and smiled. “I wonder if it will work here?” Bluebell asked.

“What will?” Luka asked. Harriet and Bluebell squeaked and turned to see Luka.

“Oh well...we have a tradition ourselves.” Bluebell replied. 

“Really?” Luka asked.

Bluebell nodded. “You see back in our...hometown, before being sent to the orphanage. Our town had a belief that if you make a wish on a meteor shower it will come true.” She explained.

Luka chuckled, he heard the same thing from his dad before when he took him and MJ camping once, but it was with shooting stars or a wishing star. “Well what did you wish for?” He asked.

Harriet and Bluebell looked at each other and back at Luka. “If we tell you it won’t come true.” Harriet replied. Luka understood and sat with the girls watching the sky show. MJ and Timmy also came up and sat right next to them. As they watched Harriet looked at Luka and smiled and thought of the wish she made.

“I wish I could tell you.” Harriet thought. “But, my wish was that you’ll never leave me or Blue. I thought you would be like our parents, but months being with you...well...I trust you now. I wish you became our father. That’s my wish, that you see me and Blue as your daughters because I see you as my dad.” Harriet teared up at her thoughts, but wiped them away before anyone noticed them.

Harriet then leaned on Luka’s shoulder, which made the man flinch. He looked to see Harriet leaning on his arm enjoying the rest of the show. With a smile Luka put his arm around Harriet as she nuzzled in close to him.


	11. Peony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So Good News and Bad News  
> Good News: I had fun writing this chapter!  
> Bad News: I almost lost the story a few times.
> 
> More good news, its done and its here!!

Today was a relaxing day for the twins, Luka was off from work and decided to spend his day off watching some TV with his cat Bush, who was resting right next to him. MJ was in his room on an important phone call with some clients and Cookie was at the studio recording a new episode of her cooking show.

Luka couldn’t remember when he had a relaxing day like this. It was quiet, peaceful, nothing to worry about.

Knock! Knock!

Luka looked up at the door and walked over to it. He looked through the door hole and saw a young girl with red hair tied into a braid wearing overalls over a colorful outfit and carrying a vase filled with flowers. The flowers interested Luka as it was filled with red Salvias, Rapa blossoms, and Lavenders, something Luka never saw in a bouquet of flowers.

“Um, hi can I help you?” Luka asked.

The florist smiled. “Hi are you Michael or Luka King?” She asked.

“Luka King. My twin brother Michael, or MJ is busy at the moment.” Luka explained.

“Hi. I’m Peony. I'm the local florist in town.” Peony introduced holding her hand out. Luka took her hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Peony. Come on in.” Luka replied, letting her in. Peony smiled and walked in putting the flowers on top of the kitchen table and sat down. “Do you want anything to drink?” He offered.

“I’m good.” Peony refused. 

Luka nodded and sat down next to Peony. “So what brings you here?” He asked.

“Well Cookie told me she invited two guest to live with her, and I figured to stop by and bring flowers as a welcoming gift.” Peony explained.

Luka smiled seeing this young girl was another friend of Cookie’s. “Well, thank you.” He replied. “They're lovely.” 

“Well I have a thing with flowers and their symbolism.” Peony noted.

Luka raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know flowers had symbolism?” He questioned. Luka always saw flowers as gifts to give to someone you love or to plant in a garden to make it beautiful like a rainbow.

“Oh they do!” Peony beamed. She was about to explain flower symbolism until they heard a door close.

Luka sighed. “I guess MJ is done with work today.” He commented.

“Luka! Who was that at the door?” MJ asked as he came downstairs. 

“A friend of Cookie’s! She’s still here if you want to say hi!” Luka called back. MJ finally came downstairs towards the kitchen and paused seeing Peony at the table with his younger brother. 

Peony turned to face MJ, and soon the later started to feel like he was in those romance movie scenes. Where the boy and girl meet, cheesy romance music is playing in the background, as everything around them went silent and it was only the boy and girl in the room. Peony smiled and got up walking towards MJ. The older twin started blushing harder and harder with every step the florist took towards him. 

“Oh peck. What do I say?” MJ asked himself. “S-she’s getting close to me. I-I don’t want to embarrass myself. N-not in front of Luka.” Soon MJ kept repeating, “Oh peck. Oh peck.” till Peony was close to him. 

“Hi.” Peony started. MJ froze still red as a tomato as the girl in front of him smiled and held her hand out. “I’m Peony. You must be Michael King.” 

MJ gulped and nervously held his hand out towards the florist. “Y-yeah. T-though just call me JM. I mean MJ!” He corrected himself. MJ was so nervous he stuttered his words and messed up his own name. MJ was no longer red as a tomato, but as red as Peony’s hair which was even more embarrassing. 

Luka smirked and chuckled seeing his older brother make a fool of himself. MJ glanced at his younger twin and glared at him.

Peony giggled and shook MJ’s hand. “Well it's nice meeting you MJ, your brother and I were just talking.” She explained.

“R-really?” MJ asked. “About what?” 

“Oh just about how I know you guys thanks to Cookie and just brought over flowers for you guys as a welcome gift.” She explained.

MJ sighed, the redness from his face started to fade, but it was still a pinkish-red. “Oh. Did Cookie say anything about us??” He asked.

“Just that you are twins and moved here due to something personal.” Peony repeated what Cookie told her. MJ sighed and the blush on his face soon disappeared.

“Oh okay.” MJ replied. Soon it was just silence between the two, MJ’s blush returned, but wasn’t as noticeable as before and Peony played with her braid as the two tried to think of something to say. Luka was quiet and rolled his eyes seeing his brother being quiet and awkward.

To break the silence, Luka clapped his hands and got up. “Well it was nice meeting you Peony. Thank you for coming to visit.” Luka spoke up.

“Oh no problem.” Peony replied. “I should get going. I do need to re-open my shop in a few minutes. You guys are welcome to stop by and say hi or pick up a few flowers.” She explained.

“Thank you.” Luka replied.

“W-wait!” MJ spoke up. Luka and Peony turned to the older twin. “A-are you available for tonight?” He asked. 

Peony thought for a minute to see if she was open for tonight. “I am, are you asking me for a date?” She asked.

MJ blushed harder as Luka smirked. “W-well I wouldn’t call it a date, I mean it is, but we just met so-” Peony put a finger on MJ’s lips to shut him up.

“I’d love to come over tonight for dinner. I’ll let Cookie know I’m coming over and we can just have a get together, and not a date.” Peony explained.

“Great.” MJ replied. “See you tonight.” Peony smiled and left the house giving a wink to the twins. Once the door closed, MJ sighed as he felt hearts appear all around him. 

Luka glanced at his lovesick brother and rolled his eyes. “Oh brother.” He spoke. “Oh Peony would you love to go out for dinner?” Luka mocked pretending to be MJ. MJ snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his little brother. “Oh MJ, I’d love to have dinner with you.” Luka then mocked Peony.

“She does not sound like that!” MJ snapped. 

Luka scoffed. “Oh yeah.” He replied. “What does she sound like?”

MJ sighed. “She sounds like an angel.”

“Ha!” Luka revealed. “You like her.” 

MJ spluttered, “N-no! S-she’s just very nice that’s all.” He denied.

Luka nudged his big brother. “Come on, tell your little bro you like her.” He provoked.

“No.” MJ refused, crossing his arms.

“Come on Michael Artemis Prince Junior.” Luka provoked using MJ’s full name.

MJ glared. “That’s it!” He yelled. Luka laughed knowing he had to run as MJ chased his little brother around the house. Luka still kept teasing his older brother as the latter kept denying about his crush on the florist.


	12. Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter before I head back to writing angst for you all! Yes angst will be coming back! Prepare yourselves!!
> 
> Also just a big side note, as much as I want to do an arc with Luka and Vanessa dating, that’s hard for me due to the nature of their relationship. I’m someone who does shipping stories and I tend to make them romantic and cheesy yet adorable as possible. As much as I’d like to make a cute couple story with the two before...all this...it would be weird to make a cute story with Vanessa and Luka as we all know what kind of relationship the two have and what happens with Luka.
> 
> I might write one in the future, but for now I just plan on writing how they met (this one) and the downfall.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Subcon Law Academy was one of the biggest and only law schools in Subcon, and is where 18-year old MJ and Luka would be attending. After doing everything they can since March to get accepted to the school it finally paid off as they were finally here, taking law classes and studying to become lawyers like their mother. When they arrived, MJ parked the car and got out along with his little twin brother.

“Can’t believe we're finally here!” Luka grinned. 

“I know! All that work in pulling all nighters, studying, and everything else while balancing senior year of high school was worth it.” MJ added.

“Yeah!” Luka agreed as he gave MJ a high five. The two grabbed their stuff and were ready to enter the building when a limo caught Luka’s eye. He, MJ and a couple of other students stopped to see which celebrity had decided to enroll in law school.

From the limo a long haired blonde haired girl wearing a green outfit over a blue collared blouse, a maroon skirt, and black shoes came out of the limo. She was saying goodbye to the driver, once the driver left she quickly ran inside the building surprising everyone.

“Who was she?” Luka wondered. 

MJ shrugged. “I don’t know, but that was pretty weird she just ran off like that.” He pointed out.

Luka flinched and turned towards MJ, “Pretty weird? She’s pretty, pretty.” He gushed.

“Oh brother.” MJ sighed, shaking his head.

Inside the law school building, the blonde girl left the bathroom, and now had her hair tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon. She was ready to walk to class when she tripped and fell, dropping all of her stuff. The girl huffed blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Luka went over to the girl and helped her pick up her stuff. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” The girl replied. She was about to pick up her dairy when Luka grabbed it as well, touching the girl’s hand. The two looked up at each other, and Luka blushed seeing the young girl in front of him.

The girl blushed seeing Luka, and her red ruby eyes glistened as she stared into Luka’s burning yellow eyes. “Uh...hi there.” Luka spoke still frozen in place staring at the young girl

“H-hello.” The girl replied, stuttering a bit.

The two were just staring at each other’s eyes as everyone around them just disappeared leaving the two alone. Luka picked up the book and handed it to the girl and saw her name written on it. “T-this is yours, right, Vanessa?” He asked as he read the name written on the book.

Vanessa nodded and took the book back before holding it close to her. “Y-yes. I’m Vanessa Queenzel.” She replied, introducing herself.

Luka’s eyes widen hearing the name. “You're the daughter of Elizabeth Queenzel! Your family has been helping Subcon for generations! You're like the ambassadors to Subcon!” He exclaimed. Luka paused himself, blushing in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. “S-sorry if I sounded...creepy just now.” He apologized.

Vanessa chuckled, “It's fine.” She reassured him. Luka smiled and held his hand out for Vanessa to take it. Vanessa stared at Luka’s hand and smiled, taking his hand as he helped her up. The two were just staring at each other smiling and blushing, not saying a word.

Luka chuckled, breaking the silence. “I should introduce myself, I’m Luka Prince, but I should warn you if you see a boy that looks like me except wearing a ponytail, that’s not me, it's my twin brother.” He explained.

Vanessa giggled as she leaned in closer to the younger twin, “I like you Luka.” She commented. Luka blushed harder now. “Y-your really funny.” 

“T-thanks.” Luka replied. Luka was blushing harder now and smiling like a complete idiot, and in front of the richest girl in Subcon. He didn’t know what else to say to Vanessa, he never dated nor talked to a girl. I mean he did, but this was different to him.

Now it was Vanessa’s turn to break the silence. “So what’s your class, by the way?” She asked.

Luka pulled out his schedule and Vanessa did the same, the two compared schedules and smiled seeing they had the same class together. “Well want to walk to class together, Vanessa?” Luka asked.

Vanessa giggled and took Luka’s hand. “Of course, Luka.” Luka and Vanessa walked to their class together, and as they were couldn’t stop blushing or glancing at one another. When they did one of them giggled making the other giggle as well.

MJ was sitting in class waiting for his little brother to show up. Class was about to start in a few minutes and Luka wasn’t in class like he promised. MJ sighed and grabbed his cellphone to send his brother a text message, but then he saw Luka walk in holding Vanessa’s hand talking to her.

“So that’s why you're here because you think law will help your family?” Luka asked.

“Yeah.” Vanessa sighed. “I’m not too much of a law major, but its one of the many subjects my family never learned, so I want to be the first Queenzel woman and family member to study it.”

Luka chuckled. “You are something Vanessa.”

“Ahem.” Luka and Vanessa turned to see MJ glaring at the two of them, his fingers drumming on the desk.

Luka chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “S-sorry MJ.” Luka apologized. MJ glared and turned towards Vanessa. “Oh MJ, this is Vanessa Queenzel, Vanessa this is my older twin brother Michael or MJ.”

Vanessa looked at MJ, who the later raised his eyebrow at and then turned towards Luka. “W-wow you're not wrong, Luka. You two do look alike.” Vanessa noted. Luka smiled and sat down next to his twin brother. Vanessa then followed, by sitting in the chair next to Luka.

MJ raised an eyebrow at the rich girl talking with his brother. Vanessa then turned to MJ and waved at him. MJ gave a sheepish smile and waved at Vanessa back. 

“Your brother is nice.” Vanessa told Luka.

“Oh he is!” Luka agreed. The two continued to talk till class started and the two went quiet.

During class, Luka and MJ studied and listened to what was going on in class. Though as the professor wasn’t looking Vanessa took out another sheet of paper and doodled all over it. The drawing was of Luka with hearts and cute words for him.

Luka smiled at the drawing, and as much as he wanted to comment on it, he had to focus on the lesson. MJ was annoyed by this girl, the two just met and now they're acting like they’ve been dating for over a year. Though MJ sighed he couldn’t just assume anything of Vanessa, but it just felt annoying the two were making goo-goo eyes and giggly with each other.

By lunch MJ saved a quiet spot for him and Luka to enjoy lunch together. However, when Luka showed up he brought Vanessa with him. “Hope you don’t mind MJ, but could Vanessa sit with us?” He asked.

MJ sighed. Guess brother time would have to wait till they get home. “I don’t mind at all Luka.” He sighed.

Luka smiled as he and Vanessa sat down to have lunch. MJ was relieved lunch was quiet between Luka and Vanessa. No flirting, no goo-goo eyeing each other, just enjoying lunch. MJ sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Michael.” Vanessa spoke up.

“Vanessa, just call me MJ.” MJ corrected her.

“Sorry.” Vanessa apologized. “MJ could I see what you look like without the ponytail?” She asked.

MJ looked at his ponytail and held it. “I really don’t put my hair down.” He hesitated.

“Come on MJ just show her for one second. It will surprise her.” Luka pleaded.

MJ sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his lunch down before messing with the blue hair tie he uses to tie his hair and removed it. He shook his head and Vanessa was even more surprised with how much MJ does look like Luka. MJ started to feel uncomfortable and went back to untie his hair, “There you saw it!” Once he got his hair tied back up he went back to finish his lunch.

Vanessa frowned feeling disappointed, but Luka reassured her everything was fine. “MJ is probably just shocked by this whole thing since well you know. Just give him time he’ll open up to you.” Vanessa smiled at Luka’s statement, and hoped so as well.

After lunch the trio went back to class and everything played the same again, however it was more tame then earlier in the morning. After class Vanessa was the first one to leave class, which confused the twins again.

“She’s in a rush.” MJ said.

Luka sighed. “I don’t know why?” He wondered as he and his brother left the building of law school to head back home. As they were walking back towards their car Luka felt the air gave out on him when Vanessa tackled him with a hug. 

“Hi Luka!” Vanessa giggled.

Luka sighed seeing it wasn’t a mugger and turned to see it was Vanessa. However, before he could greet her he saw she had removed the ponytail and her hair was long like it was when school started. “Oh.” Luka replied, surprised. “You removed your ponytail.”

Vanessa gave a small smile as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. “Y-yeah.”

“I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but I like your hair in a ponytail, it's cute.” Luka commented. Vanessa quickly looked at him in surprise. However, Luka groaned as he gave a face palm. “S-sorry. T-that was stupid! Completely pecking stupid!”

“N-no! It's fine!” Vanessa reassured him. “I’m not offended really.” Luka started to calm down and faced the young girl. Vanessa sighed and twirled a bit of her hair. “It's a long story, you see my-” Vanessa was about to explain why, but was interrupted by her limo driver.

“Vanessa! We have to go! Your mother is waiting for you!” The driver called out.

Vanessa sighed. “See you tomorrow Luka.” She gave Luka a hug, which completely surprised him. As much as Luka was surprised he replied back hugging Vanessa. She said her goodbyes to Luka and ran off to her limo and got in. As the limo drove away she smiled at Luka before she drove away from him. At least till tomorrow. 

“He’s perfect.” Vanessa sighed.

“She’s perfect.” Luka sighed as he and MJ were driving home. 

MJ sighed and rolled his eyes. “Oh brother.” He whispered.

“I’m going to ask her out tomorrow!” Luka revealed.

“What?!” MJ snapped. Glad he was at a stop light otherwise he would have slammed the car in front of him. “Luka, you just met her and now you want to ask her out on a date?!” 

Luka blushed nervously. “Well, yeah.”

MJ groaned. “Luka you and Vanessa just met. Think you could wait a while before asking her on a date?” He asked.

Luka went quiet and thought for a second. “Alright. Alright. I guess I’ll ask her out later.” He sighed.

“Good.” MJ replied. “I don’t mean to be overprotective. It's just I don’t want you rushing into a relationship that fast.”

“I know that.” Luka answered back. MJ and Luka sighed calming down after the whole ordeal. “So, what do you think of law school so far?” Luka asked; changing the subject.

MJ smiled. “I like it so far. We made an excellent choice.” He said.

“Same.” Luka and MJ smiled and laughed before MJ played music on the radio and the brothers decided to jam out to the first song that was being played. 

Days passed being in Law School, and it was finally Friday. 

“Want to go out sometime?” Luka and Vanessa both asked each other. MJ almost fell out of his seat hearing that question. Luka laughed, “I-I wanted to ask you out first!” Luka and Vanessa said again. “No I wanted too.” 

Vanessa and Luka laughed seeing they were saying the same thing. “I mean I’d love to take you out Vanessa, when are you available?” Luka asked.

“Anytime after law school.” Vanessa answered. 

Luka smiled. “Great! I know this great ice cream shop we can go to.”

Vanessa smiled and clapped her hands. “Perfect! It's a date!”

MJ sighed and sank down in his seat. He knew his brother was happy about getting a girlfriend, but why in the back of his mind he was so goddamned worried.


	13. Luka's Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick warning before you read.
> 
> This chapter contains abuse and a bit of violence. If it makes you uncomfortable please read with caution.
> 
> Yep this chapter is basically the Endgame to Vanessa and Luka’s relationship, and it is tense!.
> 
> Also its my first time writing an abusive situation or Vanessa being evil. Just another minor thing to bring up.

Luka knocked on the door to the Queenzel manor upset. Vanessa hung up on him and he just got into a heated argument with his twin brother. He waited by the door tapping his feet hoping his finance would answer the door. “Vanessa! It's me Luka!” Luka shouted. Luka waited again, but still Vanessa wouldn’t answer.

“Vanessa! Can we talk!” Luka shouted again. This time the door slowly opened. Luka gulped and slowly walked in. “Vanessa?” He called out, a bit quieter this time. Slowly he walked inside the Queenzel manor looking for Vanessa. “Vanessa.” He called out one more time. He smiled seeing Vanessa sitting on the couch looking down. Luka sighed and walked over to his finance. “Look I know you're upset about wanting to delay the wedding, but we both lost our parents.” 

Luka was right, just a couple months ago he and MJ’s parents were killed in a tragic car crash, and still nothing from the police about where the ice came from. Just a few months afterwards, while planning the funeral, Vanessa’s mother died in an accident. From what Vanessa told Luka, she tripped and fell down the stairs while she was taking a nap. Because of all this Luka thinks the two should wait on getting married, but that ended up making Vanessa upset.

Vanessa didn’t respond and still kept her head down. Luka sighed, but still put on a smile just for her. “How about this, give me how long you want for the wedding to be delayed. Two months, Three months, a year? I-it won’t be long, I promise. It's not like I’m breaking up with you. I love you Vanessa, and yes things are bad right now, but it will get better. Can we please negotiate?” He asked. 

Vanessa gave a small smile and slowly picked her head up at Luka. “Alright we can.” She whispered. Luka smiled and gave Vanessa a huge hug, however, that was a big mistake.

Luka froze and let go of Vanessa. “A-are you okay? You feel cold.” Luka asked. Soon Luka saw Vanessa raise her hand and released ice blocking the exit. Luka ran trying to break free, but soon he was surrounded. He turned and saw Vanessa with glowing red eyes, and her arms black with the tips of her fingers having an icy blue glow.

The younger twin’s eyes widened seeing his fiance had magic. Just like him and MJ. “V-Vanessa? Y-you have magic?” Luka asked, stepping far back as possible. 

“Yes, I have Lulu.” Vanessa glared, marching towards her finance.

Luka chuckled nervously as he stepped back, but Vanessa grabbed Luka by the neck. “Gah!” Luka shouted painfully.

The ice burned!

The ice was burning on his skin!

“Vanessa!” Luka yelled. “S-Stop!” He choked. Vanessa didn’t listen; she held on to Luka’s neck just glaring at him. Luka slowly opened his eyes to see ice trailing towards his neck. “Vanessa! P-please s-stop!” He gasped. Soon Vanessa smiled, but she still didn’t let go. She still had her grip on Luka, and held him there as he slowly closed his eyes.

When Luka opened his eyes again, he saw he was in Vanessa’s room sitting in a weird possession. He groaned wondering if everything that happened was a weird dream, or Vanessa thinking he was an intruder and didn’t mean to use her magic on him. Luka tried to move, but heard something kling together, like chains.

Slowly, he turned and was horrified to see his hands chained together on the wall. Luka struggled to escape, but the chains were tight on him. Even just pulling on the chains, just hurt his wrist. “Vanessa!” Luka yelled. “VANESSA!”

Vanessa giggled as she came to her room, her hair now down instead of in a ponytail. “Good morning, my love.” She said with a smile. Luka whimpered, the smile he remembered seeing on Vanessa now felt cold and sinister then filled with warmth. 

“V-Vanessa, what’s wrong with you?! L-Let me go!” Luka yelled. 

Vanessa gave a sinister smile and pulled out the key for the chains. However, she wasn’t going to let Luka go. Instead, the key turned to ice in her hand and dropped to the ground, shattering in the process. Luka gasped, as tears started to appear in his eyes.

“V-Vanessa?” Luka asked.

Vanessa smiled walking up to Luka and putting her hand on his face. Luka shivered, Vanessa’s hands still felt cold as ice and she wasn’t using her magic. “Now, now Lulu. Everything will be alright.” She whispered. Soon she pulled Luka close to her and forced him to kiss her, Luka’s eyes widened, tears falling down from his eyes.

The kiss lasted for a while, and Luka felt sick and uncomfortable. Vanessa’s kisses never felt like this before, why now that it felt wrong, dirty, like he wanted to throw up everything he ate. Vanessa let go and smiled at Luka, who just sat there as tears fell from his eyes. 

“There, all better Lulu?” Vanessa asked.

Luka couldn’t respond to that. H-he felt sick at what Vanessa just did to him. “Vanessa.” Luka whimpered. 

“Yes, my love.” Vanessa replied.

“W-why are you acting like this? W-what did I do? What DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!” Luka cried. He started to break down and cried wondering why Vanessa did what she did to him.

Vanessa put her arm around Luka and snuggled him. “Lulu, you broke a promise.” She said in a “soothing” voice.

“A-a promise?” Luka asked, sniffling.

Vanessa nodded.”Oh yes.” Without warning, Vanessa pulled Luka close to her glaring at her fiance. “You wanted to delay OUR wedding!” She growled.

Luka was appalled. “W-what? Vanessa have you seen what we’ve been through this year?” He asked. “I just wanted to delay it for a few or so months!” He shouted back. 

Vanessa glared as ice started to form in her hands once again. “You don’t understand, Lulu! That wedding was our escape! MY escape! All my life my mother treated me horrible, and I desperately wanted to leave this place, but no. I have to stay here LONGER because you want to delay OUR wedding!” She yelled.

“That’s why you're so upset?! That’s why you chained me up?! Me! your finance in your bedroom!” Luka yelled back. He struggled to get out, but nothing. “Vanessa, you better let me go now!” 

Vanessa laughed. “Let you go?” She asked. “Oh Lulu, Lulu, if I do that. Someone you love, someone you love more then me would have to take your place.” She explained.

It took Luka a few seconds to realize what Vanessa was talking about. MJ. Vanessa would only let him go if he traded with MJ. The image of his twin brother, chained up like him, played in his mind. Luka glared, all this time his brother was right about Vanessa, and he was blind to see it.

“You will NEVER touch my brother.” Luka growled.

Vanessa laughed. “Oh if you do anything, I would have to.” She replied.

Luka glared, he tried to summon his flames to get free, but he felt so weak he couldn’t. Vanessa chuckled before leaving Luka alone in her room. Luka looked down and started to cry. He should have listened to MJ the day he met Vanessa. Now everything has gone wrong. Luka should be home with his brother, comforting him, relaxing on the couch watching movies or TV shows that would get them laughing, or calling Cookie and having dinner with her.

Instead, he was locked up by his finance, or now ex-finance who would never let him go till she got what she wanted.

It felt childish to him, but he sobbed wanting MJ here for him, to rescue him, just anything for MJ to be there for him. He never should have yelled at MJ, slam the door on him, If he just stayed, none of this would have happened. Luka felt weak from all that crying and hunger that he started to close his eyes and sleep hoping to be rescued or at least let go.

A familiar tune woke Luka up. He looked up and saw his cell phone ringing on top of Vanessa’s dresser away from him. God, if he weren’t tied up he’d reach for the phone and call MJ and explain everything to him. To rescue him. 

However, turns out Vanessa heard it too and picked up the phone not batting an eye towards Luka. She answered the phone and left the room. Luka gulped, scared what Vanessa was telling MJ. He hoped she did not invite him over. For one, MJ will die which is obvious, or two, Luka was scared he’d end up like him or worse MJ’s magic would go out of control and fight Vanessa. 

Vanessa came back in and put the phone back on the shelf. “It was your twin, asking where you are.” She answered. 

“What did he say?” Luka asked not to look up at his former lover. 

“Oh you know, I told him where you are and that he doesn’t want to look for you.” Vanessa lied.

Luka’s heart sank. “W-what?” He asked, looking at her now.

“MJ told me that you made it your choice to be with me. Now, he’s given up on you, he won’t come for you, and if you do come back he’ll push you out.” Vanessa explained, lying to Luka. 

Luka started to cry again, he knew MJ would never say anything like that to him. Did Luka piss him off that much MJ just gave up on him? He couldn’t believe it! He just couldn’t!

Vanessa “frowned” at him and went over to her bed to snuggle with him. Luka froze and turned to see Vanessa hugging him with her “sweet innocent” smile. “It's okay, Lulu. I can be MJ for you. I can be caring like him, sweeter than him, it’ll be like he never left you.” She explained her eyes glowing red with every word.

Luka was just crying his eyes out with every word Vanessa said to him. Memories of all the good times he had with MJ played in his mind making the younger twin cry. “N-no. Y-your lying! MJ would never give up on me!” Luka cried. “He wouldn’t!”

“I’m sorry Lulu. It's the truth.” Vanessa whispered before forcing another kiss onto Luka and leaving the room. Once she left the room she snickered and walked away. “Hopefully that will keep him in place.” She whispered to herself.

A week has passed since Luka has been made prisoner, and Luka’s stomach started to hurt. He hadn’t eaten anything since being here. It made him feel weaker then he was when he was captured. Luka looked up at his phone and saw there hadn’t been any calls from MJ in a while, not even text messages. The younger twin started to believe Vanessa was right; maybe MJ did give up on him.

Luka then heard Vanessa’s humming as she came in with a plate of her “to die for” chocolate chip cookies. “Morning Lulu.” Vanessa sang. 

Luka glared, “please don’t call me Lulu.” He whispered.

“Aww, why Lulu? I thought you loved it when I called you that.” Vanessa replied, ruffling his hair. Luka shook his head to stop Vanessa from touching him. Vanessa moved her hand from Luka, before petting his hair again. She then stopped and put in front of Luka some cookies. “Look Lulu! I baked you some of my cookies.”

Luka turned away not wanting anything from Vanessa, despite being hungry. Vanessa gave a small glare, and grabbed a cookie from the plate and tried to force it down Luka’s mouth. Luka choked and slowly swallowed what he was able to eat of the cookie. It was dry, and he needed water to wash it down.

“See Lulu, wasn’t it good?” Vanessa asked.

Luka gagged and shook his head. The cookie was so dry he couldn’t speak. Vanessa gave Luka a peck on the cheek and left the room. Once she was gone, Luka let out a sob. He was glad she was gone for now, it was the closest thing to freedom.

More days passed, and it was the same old thing everyday; Vanessa trying to give him some of her cooking to eat, and him either refusing or being forced to eat it, as well as Vanessa telling him more about MJ and what he’s been doing with his life, which has made Luka believe Vanessa was right that MJ didn’t want him anymore.

It started to make a part of Luka decide to give up and just be with Vanessa, but another part of him didn’t want to be seen as a prisoner to her. He got out of his thoughts when Vanessa came back in wearing something that made Luka burst into tears.

Vanessa was wearing an outfit that MJ usually wore, an orange turtleneck shirt, and blue jeans. To represent MJ’s blue hair her hair was tied into a ponytail again, but with a blue ribbon.

“Why did you have to wear that?” Luka asked, his voice horse from lack of water, eating Vanessa’s cooking, and crying.

Vanessa smiled, “I figured it may cheer you up! If MJ doesn’t care for you. I do!” She beamed.

“Well it's not working.” Luka told her honestly. He would have yelled, but he couldn’t.

Vanessa frowned, giving a small glare. She went over to Luka and snuggled close to him holding his hand. “Come on Lulu, I’m trying my best to help you.” She groaned.

Luka struggled to let go of Vanessa, but she held onto him tight. “You're not helping!” He snapped. “You're just making things worse!”

This made Vanessa angry, her eyes glowed again and soon ice appeared in her hands making Luka’s own hands cold. Luka flinched and shivered at the touch of the ice. “I’m doing everything I can to make you feel better, Lulu!” She growled.

“V-Vanessa p-please...s-stop!” He whimpered. 

Vanessa ignored Luka’s please. “MJ, doesn’t want you! You don’t want me! What choice do you have, Lulu?” Luka looked up at Vanessa with tears falling from his eyes. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but despite not believing Vanessa, he wondered why MJ didn’t come for him. Luka knew MJ didn’t hate him, but why didn’t he rescue him. Luka sighed in relief, making Vanessa slowly let go of him.

“I’m sorry I had to hurt you Lulu, but I’m being honest.” Vanessa said leaving Luka alone in the room. Luka sniffled and tried his best to cover his face with his knees and cry. 

It was already a month since Luka was held prisoner, and now Luka felt like death. He already believed MJ wasn’t coming to rescue him, and given up trying to escape. If he started to die, he’d just give up and tell Vanessa he wouldn’t leave her. That’s what it felt like. 

Soon, Luka’s eyes started to close and then he passed out. He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but he woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Thanks to Vanessa’s door being open, Luka then heard the front door open and his eye’s widened hearing who came over.

“Oh! MJ hi!” Luka heard Vanessa say.

“MJ!” He whispered, getting up. He gave a small smile seeing his brother was here, but the smile quickly faded when he wondered why MJ didn’t call him back or look for him. Why now did his brother show up asking for his whereabouts. 

Luka wanted to open his mouth and shout to MJ where he was, but held back because he knew if he just made one peep, MJ would be frozen or worse. He just sat there, quietly and waited to hear what MJ and Vanessa we’re talking about.

What Luka heard MJ say, made him realize he was right all along. “We both like Luka. I just need you to talk to him and tell him to see me.” Luka covered his mouth to hold his sob, MJ was looking for him all this time and Vanessa was lying to him so he could stay.

This realization caused him to get his power back, and it slowly turned him into his 50% form without him realizing it. The chains that bound Luka started to melt, giving the younger twin some mobility to move his arms again. “A-again?” He gasped. However, Luka didn’t have time to get out. Vanessa was going to be coming back any minute and he needed to leave.

Luka opened Vanessa’s window and took little steps, went off from her roof to the front yard of the manor and ran as fast as he could escaping into the woods. As Luka ran, he made sure not to look back, just keep running till he got as far from the manor as possible.

As he ran, Luka yelped as something in front of him kept from continuing forward. His eyes widened as he saw ice statues of three girls, and a couple. “D-did Vanessa do this to you?” Luka asked. Even though the statues couldn’t speak, Luka knew the answer, but what caused these people to meet this fate was a mystery. 

Seeing his reflection through the ice he realized he couldn’t make it back to his house in his 50% state. He had to make it away from the manor, while staying alert if anyone, Vanessa or not was walking around. However, with hunger and thirst he didn’t know how long he could walk, but was relieved he escaped from Vanessa.

For now.


	14. MJ's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another angst chapter for you all! I saw someone ask this on Winter’s blog a while ago and I had to write this idea.
> 
> Also this takes place prior to when Harriet/Hat, Bluebell/Bow, and Timmy were adopted, but the twins already knew the kids at this point.
> 
> Well enjoy! Hope you brought something to enjoy this angst fanfic!

It was a quiet night over at Cookie’s place and Cookie and Luka were already asleep. MJ however, wasn’t asleep and was in bed reading a book, while listening to his music. The oldest twin couldn’t sleep, so he thought relaxing and listening to some music could help him fall asleep. Though that wasn’t the case.

Since the twins parent’s deaths MJ had nightmares of losing Luka. Luka too had the same dream, but with MJ however, once the whole ordeal with Vanessa happened it affected both twins a lot worse. However, Luka was able to tame his nightmares a bit thanks to his cat Bush.

MJ however, kept having nightmares of losing Luka. They didn’t happen all the time since moving, but with how many times it’s been going on it kept the older twin awake. What’s worse he never told Luka or Cookie anything about it. He didn’t want to pour too much emotion onto Luka, he’d already gone through the death of his parents and Vanessa treating him like a prisoner just telling Luka he’s going through nightmares would be too much for Luka.

The older twin’s eyes slowly started to close with sleep trying to catch him. MJ shook his head trying to stay up a little while longer. However, as he kept on reading his eyes slowly closed and he almost fell asleep. “No. No.” MJ said to himself. “Stay awake.” MJ kept on reading, but his eyes started to get blurry due to tiredness. Groaning, he closed his book and put it to the side and decided to lie down and listen to his music.

However, the song started to play a more relaxing tune slowly putting the older twin asleep. MJ glared and shut his music off and put his phone next to his book and lied down in the quiet darkness. The atmosphere in the room wasn’t helping him, it just made him not only tired, but the thoughts of losing Luka played in his mind.

“Please stop. Don’t think about it. Luka is fine. Luka is fine.” MJ whispered to himself. He then turned on to his side to sleep, but couldn’t due to his mind racing about Luka. The older twin took some deep breaths and pushed the negativity away. 

“Just relax MJ, Luka is fine, we're away from Subcon, she will not hurt us.” MJ said to himself one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

“Luka I’m home!” MJ shouted as he came home. He gasped at the sight of the house destroyed and covered in ice. MJ gulped, horrified over what happened. “Luka!” MJ called out once more. Luka didn’t respond, and MJ got worried. “Luka!”

MJ gulped and looked around the house, but he kept slipping on the ice that covered his house. He kept calling out for Luka, but no response. Soon MJ froze when he heard a familiar giggle coming from Luka’s room. “L-Luka?” MJ asked, slowly going up to Luka’s room.

The older twin’s chest felt tight every step he took heading towards his little brother’s room. He just hoped Luka was alright. 

However, he was wrong.

Once he made it up to Luka’s room he froze on sight seeing his little brother partially frozen and chained up, and the woman Luka despised, Vanessa, staring at the window. She turned to MJ, her eyes glowing bright red and having an “innocent” smile on her face. “Hello there Luka.” She said, being all innocent.

MJ stepped back, but a block of ice kept him from leaving the room. Luka slowly opened his eyes, faded as he was slowly dying trying to reach for his older brother. “M-MJ.” He said weakly.

This in turn made MJ speak. “Luka!” He yelled trying to grab his brother, but he soon felt chains grab his left hand. He struggled to release the chain, but another chain grabbed his other hand and then pulled him away slamming his back on the ice. MJ groaned in pain, as Vanessa chuckled, till it turned into maniacal laughter.

MJ struggled to free himself from the chains, but soon felt ice go up to his feat planning on freezing him too. “N-No! No!” He yelled. “Luka!”

Luka slowly turned to his older twin with a weak smile. “M-MJ. I’m sorry. I-I should have listened to you,” he apologized as ice slowly started to encase him. MJ’s eyes widen, tearing up seeing his little brother being encased in ice. “You were right about Vanessa, and I was just a stupid little brother.”

“Y-your not!” MJ cried. MJ never believed his little twin brother was stupid. Sure he made a stupid decision, but that didn’t mean Luka was stupid at all.

Luka smiled giving a light chuckle. “I love you MJ, never forget that.” Luka said as the ice fully encased him.

MJ was horrified, not caring he was going to be meeting the same fate as his little brother shortly. “LUKA NO!” MJ screamed. 

MJ gasped fully waking up, breathing heavily from his nightmare. He looked around his room and saw it was normal, no ice, no Vanessa. The older twin wiped the sweat off his forehead, he tried to calm down, but the nightmare was still in his head. Tears started to fall from MJ’s eyes to the point he started crying.

The older twin was crying so hard he didn’t hear someone knocking on his door. MJ sniffled and looked up and at the same time his door opened. Outside was Luka and his therapy cat, Bush looking at MJ concerned. Bush gave a light mewel taking a small step into MJ’s bedroom.

“MJ are you okay?” Luka asked. MJ looked up at his little brother, still breathing heavily over the nightmare. MJ wiped his eyes, trying to remove the tears, but the tears kept falling from his eyes. Luka slowly walked up to his older brother and put his arm around him.

MJ sniffled and couldn’t hold it in anymore and quickly hugged his little brother and sobbed. MJ hugged his brother tight and almost fell off MJ’s bed. Luka froze and slowly hugged his older brother rubbing his back for comfort. MJ’s sobs turned to wails as his little brother comforted him.

Bush frowned and jumped on the bed and nuzzled the twins hoping to help comfort them. MJ kept on crying in Luka’s arms, and to the latter was concerned his brother wouldn’t stop crying. He’d never seen his older brother cry this much before. Luka just comforted his brother and waited for him to calm down so he could talk to him.

After an hour of crying, MJ started to calm down sniffling a bit. “You okay?” Luka asked. MJ sniffled, and nodded a bit before shaking his head. Luka sighed and helped his brother up. “Come here.” Mj got up and he and Luka went downstairs to the kitchen.

From there, Luka started to make MJ a cup of tea hoping it would relax him. Bush was on MJ’s lap and looked up at the older twin, worriedly. MJ gave the cat some pets, as she nuzzled into his lap. Once the tea was done, Luka poured it into a cup and handed it to his older brother.

“Thanks Lu.” MJ whispered. He took a sip of the tea, and sighed feeling a bit relaxed.

Luka sat down and faced his brother and asked, “What happened MJ?” He asked. MJ looked up at his brother. “What made you scream like that?”

MJ went silent, he didn’t want to tell his little brother. His brother had enough going on, and he didn’t want to add more troubles to his life. Though the back of his mind told him that if he didn’t tell Luka the nightmares may keep going on. “I just had a nightmare, about you.” MJ revealed. “But, it's been going on for...a while.”

Luka looked up at his older twin in shock. “How long ago is a while?” Luka asked.

“Since we lost mom and dad.” 

Luka leaned back in his chair. MJ had nightmares for almost a year about him, and he didn’t tell him. Luka told MJ the nightmares he’d been going through, so it upset him that MJ didn’t tell him. “That was almost 2 years ago, and you’ve been hiding it from me!” Luka yelled. He didn’t care if Cookie woke up, Luka was upset.

MJ looked down, feeling ready to cry again. Bush meowed hoping to calm down Luka. “I-I just thought if I told you. You worry.” He explained, in a low whisper.

“I always worry for you! Just like how you worry for me!” Luka replied.

“I know.” MJ sighed. “Just,” MJ paused as tears streamed through his face again. “We lost mom and dad, your ex was crazy and imprisoned you, if I just told you I’m suffering from lack of sleep due to nightmares,” MJ sniffled and choked out a sob, “then I’ll be adding more troubles.” MJ cried again, covering his face in his hands as he sobbed.

Luka frowned and got up and rubbed MJ’s back. “MJ, I know we both suffered, and I know you're protective of me, you're my older brother.” He spoke up. “However, you have to tell me how you're feeling, just like how I tell you how I feel.” He continued before hugging his older twin. MJ looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. “We’re not alone anymore MJ, were still a family no matter what.” Bush agreed on that, giving a mewel.

MJ looked at his brother in the eyes and gave a smile before hugging Luka tight. MJ sniffled a bit, but wasn’t crying anymore. He started to feel a little better, but not 100%. “Thanks Luka.” He whispered, his voice a little hoarse due to all that crying.

The younger twin gave a slight chuckle seeing his older twin was feeling better. “Anytime MJ. Anytime.” The twins let go and MJ went back to drinking his tea with Luka and Bush by his side. Once he was done, Luka took him to his room so he could sleep with him for the night.

Luka pulled out a sleeping bag he kept for emergencies like this and MJ got comfortable. “Thanks Luka. Good night.” MJ said before calling it a night.

“Good night!” Luka replied going to bed as well. Before Luka could fall asleep, he went to check up on MJ to see he was still up, possibly worried about having another nightmare. The younger twin smiled when he had an idea to cheer up MJ. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a music box, he wind it up before it played a familiar melody.

MJ looked up at the music box and back at Luka. “Is that the music box, mom used to sing us her lullaby?” He asked. Luka nodded.

Closing his eyes Luka started to sing. “Baby mine, don’t you cry.” He started to sing. “Baby mine, dry your eyes.”

MJ’s eyes teared up once again hearing the song once more. He remembered the nights when he and Luka were scared of the dark, the thunderstorms that took out the powers, the nightmares and bad dreams, or even the baddest of bad days; Luka and MJ’s mother, Angela would always sing this lovely song to them.

“Rest your head, close to my heart. Never to part, Baby of mine.”

As Luka sang, MJ’s eyes fluttered as he had memories of his mom right there with him and Luka singing that same song. Soon MJ closed his eyes and fell asleep, and right in the middle of singing Luka started to yawn and fell asleep as well. 

Bush smiled and went on the bed and snuggled up to her owner.

The following morning, Cookie was the first one to wake up. It was a nice sunny day, and she figured why not make the twins favorites for breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast. As she got out of bed she went over to Luka’s room and opened the door. She was about to wake the younger twin for breakfast, but stopped herself seeing the twins still asleep.

“I’ll wake them up later.” Cookie whispered, before closing the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks about Bush, just letting you know this is confirmed now! To those who don’t follow the AU on tumblr.
> 
> https://winterpower98.tumblr.com/post/627089846750658560/since-no-one-got-the-clue-i-hid-in-this-little


	15. Accident Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the anniversary of Luka and MJ’s parents death, and it worries the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! More angst from Winter’s Twin AU!
> 
> Hope you guys didn’t wait too long for it. Busy with work and my other stories atm, but here is an angsty chapter to make up for it.
> 
> I had this chapter in mind for a while, but with the other ideas I had in mind I had to hold this off till I got done with the rest of the story. Speaking of Twin AU, I’m out of ideas atm so drabbles of the story are put on hold till I get an idea. I do have ideas, but it's just summaries, nothing on how the story will go whatsoever.
> 
> However, I’m interested in Winter’s other AU’s and would write about that in the near future. Not sure which one I’ll write first.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it!! ^^

Harriet and Bluebell woke up one morning and made their way towards the kitchen. However, they sensed something different about today. At the table Timmy was sitting down, while Cookie was cooking breakfast. However, two twin boys were missing at the table.

“Cookie, where’s Luka and MJ?” Bluebell asked.

Cookie was quiet as she continued to cook, but the girls saw a frown on the chef’s face. The kids looked at each other worried and confused over the cook’s expression, “Cookie is everything alright?”

Cookie finally spoke, “Yeah. I’m okay. Just tired.” She lied. Cookie finally got the breakfast for the kids done: Just some waffles and scrambled eggs and handed it to the kids and one for herself. Harriet looked over the counter and saw two plates of food for MJ and Luka.

“Is that Luka and MJ’s breakfast?” Bluebell asked.

The cook sighed, “It is.” Cookie answered. “They're having breakfast in bed today.”

That’s a first to the kids. Usually, the twins would be up by now and enjoying breakfast with them. How come today the twins are eating breakfast in their rooms? “A-are they sick?” Bluebell asked.

Cookie sighed. “No they just slept in. They’ll come down soon.” The chef grabbed the plates and walked from the kitchen to Luka’s room. “Hopefully.” she whispered, so the kids wouldn’t hear. Once she made it to Luka’s room she knocked on the door.

“It's open.” Luka mumbled.

Cookie frowned and opened the door with her elbow, when she entered the room the curtains were still closed as Luka and MJ were on the ground looking at some old photos while Bush looked down at her owners in sadness. The little cat meowed at Cookie in sadness. “How are you two feeling?” Cookie asked.

The twins didn’t respond; they just looked at Cookie with tired eyes that were dried with tears. Cookie frowned and put their breakfast on the table. “I-I brought you two breakfast.” The twins still didn’t respond. Cookie sighed and sat down with the twins. “Look, I know it's hard for you two. Today is the day. That happened.” 

“It's not fair Cookie.” MJ whimpered. “They should have still been alive. With us.” He choked. Bush frowned and went to MJ nuzzling his leg. The older twin turned to his pet cat and gave her pet seeing her trying to comfort him too.

Cookie frowned and sighed. She then turned to the door remembering the kids were downstairs eating breakfast and turned back to the twins. “You know the kids are worried about you two.” Cookie reminded them. “You should tell them.”

The twins looked at each other, completely forgetting their morning the anniversary of the twin’s parent's death with their adopted kids in the house. “We.” Luka spoke up. MJ and Cookie turned to the younger twin. “We shouldn’t. They should not know.”

“Luka.” Cookie whispered.

“At least not yet.” He continued.

Cookie frowned not agreeing with the idea one bit. “They need to know. You can’t keep it from them forever.” Cookie explained.

The twins frowned and looked at each other. They didn’t want to tell, but they should, at least to not worry the kids. “Well tell them later tonight. Just not right now.” Luka told the cook.

Cookie gave a small smile and hugged the twins. This gave the twins a small smile, as they hugged their older sister figure right back. “How about to cheer you guys up, I’ll bring home some pizza for dinner?” She insisted.

“That sounds nice.” Luka replied. Cookie gave a light chuckle and ruffled the younger twin’s hair, which then gave the latter a chuckle too. 

Cookie then looked at the clock and saw she was going to be late at the studio. “I’ll be back home later tonight.” She told them before leaving the room, grabbing her stuff and leaving the house. “Bye kids!”

“Bye Cookie!” Bluebell shouted. Once Cookie was gone, the kids were able to focus on their plan. “Alright, Cookie is gone. Now we can focus on the plan at hand.” Bluebell whispered. Timmy and Harriet nodded in reply.

“What’s the plan?” Timmy asked.

“We need to find out why Luka and MJ aren’t feeling well and help them feel better.” Bluebell explained. She continued as she looked up to the hallway leading up to the twins rooms. “Cookie looked pretty sad, and that means Luka and MJ are sad too.”

Timmy finished the last bite of his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. “So what do you suggest we do? Give them a hug and talk to them?” He asked.

Bluebell opened her mouth, but heard the door open and close. Timmy went to clean his plate as Bluebell and Harriet went to finish their breakfast to try and make it look like they weren’t discussing anything. MJ and Luka came down, and the kid’s eyes widened seeing how the twins eye’s were red and puffy as well as dark circles on the bottom of their eyes.

“Luka, are you okay?” Bluebell asked.

“Y-yeah. Just a rough night.” Luka lied not looking up at his daughter. “MJ and I are going to take a walk, it won’t be long don’t worry we’ll be back soon.”

“Are you sure you're okay?” Harriet asked.

Luka looked at Harriet and gave her a small smile and went over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. Harriet frowned looking into Luka’s sad eyes, “I’m fine.” He reassured her. Harriet gave Luka a tight hug, which surprised the young man but he needed a hug and hugged the young girl back. “I’m fine.” He repeated in a whisper. Luka let go of the hug as he and MJ went outside for their walk.

Once the twins left, the kids ran out of the kitchen and ran up to Luka’s room. Bush picked her head up and faced the kids. Bluebell sushed the cat, before speaking up. “Okay, lets search the room before Luka and Mj get back.” She told them. Bush mewled and walked over to a box scratching at it.

Bluebell looked at her sister and cousin, “I think Bush has found what we were looking for.” She exclaimed. She walked over to the cat and pulled out the box. “Thanks Bush.” Bluebell said petting the kitten, who purred in happiness. Harriet and Timmy went by Bluebell as she opened up the box to see some old photos, and two masks inside.

“Look at all this stuff!” Harriet commented. She grabbed out a photo and chuckled. The photo was of MJ and Luka with their arms around each other and their parents, Richard and Angela, right next to them. “Aww MJ and Luka looked so cute when they were our age, but who are those two?” She wondered.

“I think that’s MJ and Luka’s parents. Aka our grandparents.” Timmy answered.

Harriet looked at the photo of her grandparents as she found a few more of them in the box. One was a photo of Angela and Richard smiling together in a garden, the other was Angela and Richard holding three-year old MJ and Luka, and the last one was Richard and Angela along MJ and Luka alongside their parents and a blonde haired girl the kids didn’t recognize smiling and holding diplomas while the girl hugged Luka tight.

“I didn’t know how much Luka and MJ look like their father?” Bluebell noted “Think the two would grow a beard?”

Harriet scoffed, “Not Luka. I don’t see that man growing any facial hair.” She commented. “MJ would be freaky, since he dyed his hair blue and blue hair with a brown beard sounds interesting, unless he dyes it too.” The kids shared a laugh as the image of MJ with his blue hair and brown beard that turns blue played in their heads.

Timmy smiled as he looked at some more photos of his grandparents. “I wonder why MJ and Luka kept this from us?” He wondered.

As the kids kept looking, Bluebell spotted a newspaper at the bottom of the box and pulled it out. She paused as she looked at the headlines of the newspaper. “I think I know why.” She whispered. Harriet and Timmy looked over the newspaper and froze with what the article said.

LOCAL LAWYER AND HUSBAND, KILLED IN ACCIDENT  
Mystery Surrounds on how the accident happened

The kids read through the newspaper article and saw that MJ and Luka’s parents were killed in a car accident. The article read that the car’s breaks were broken and there was ice on the road that mysteriously appeared. Pictures showing how damaged the car was sent chills down the kids spines. Even Bush shivered at the photo.

“T-they d-died in a-an accident?” Bluebell questioned stuttering a bit. Bush walked over towards the girl and nuzzled her leg.

Timmy’s eyes widen at the date in the newspaper. “Look at the date!” Harriet and Bluebell looked at the date and saw that day was today.

“No wonder why they're sad.” Harriet said, frowning. Bush moved over to Harriet and nuzzled her leg. The kids went quiet understanding why the twins aren’t themselves. 

The twins lost their parents.

The twins were orphans themselves, despite being old enough.

Which was worse as their entire lives with their parents were flushed away by some car accident.

The kids were so sad they didn’t hear the door opening and the twins were in shock seeing the kids going through their stuff.

“W-what are you kids doing?” MJ asked. The kids gasped and turned towards the twins. Bush gave a meow as she walked over to the twin boys like she was trying to tell them to calm down.

Soon Harriet and Bluebell dropped everything and ran up to the twins hugging them tightly, crying. “I’m sorry what happened to your parents.” Harriet cried.

“None of you shouldn’t have gone through with that.” Bluebell cried. Luka and MJ looked shocked and the girls. They looked at one another before hugging the girls back and comforting them. Timmy then walked over to the four and gave them a hug too.

After the embrace Luka and MJ took the photos and newspaper article from the kids and put it back in the box. “Why were you guys going through our stuff?” MJ asked.

“Well, you guys were sad and we just wanted to know why.” Bluebell explained. “W-we’re really sorry about your parents.” She repeated.

MJ and Luka sighed. “I guess we should tell them, little bro.” MJ whispered. Luka replied quietly with a nod. “Yes, something horrible happened to our parents, and it hurts us a lot. To this day.” MJ told the kids.

The kids frowned and so did Bush. “D-do you wonder how or who did this to them?” Timmy asked.

MJ glared. “I don’t know who? But, I do know it had to be a magic user. There was no way some stray black ice was on the road!” MJ spoke a bit louder. The kids stepped back seeing MJ angry. Luka looked at his older brother and was ready to hold him down, but MJ pushed him away as he continued his vent. “The snow melted days before and it wasn’t just ice cubes that fell out of a truc. It was a sheet of ice! A sheet of pecking ice!” He shouted, tears falling from his face.

Luke hugged his older twin brother tight as he sobbed over the death of their parents. “They should’ve never left! We should’ve stopped them or even drove them!” MJ cried, whimpering a bit. He kept repeating, “they should’ve never left” or “I wish they were still here.” as Luka rubbed his back.

As the kids stood frozen at MJ’s outburst, Timmy and Harriet looked at Luka and saw something in his eyes. It was almost like he might have a clue on who did this to their parents, but he didn’t want to say.

“I think we’ll leave you guys alone now.” Bluebell spoke up in a whisper. She took Harriet’s hand and led her and Timmy out of the room to leave the brothers alone. The kids went to the living room and sat there waiting for the twins to calm down. They could’ve watched tv or draw, but they weren’t in the mood to do so. They too were sad over the death of Luka and MJ’s parents even though they haven’t met them.

An hour or two, the kids lost track of time. MJ and Luka came out of the room and sat down with the kids. Harriet opened her mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out. It took a few tries, but she was able to speak, “A-are you okay, now?” She asked.

Luka sighed, “were fine. Just drained.” He replied. Harriet hugged Luka’s arm giving the younger twin a small smile. 

“I can understand why this crushed you guys.” Bluebell spoke up. “Our parents left us, and Timmy never met his parents. You guys have known your parents your whole lives and you just lose them just like that.” She explained. “So sorry.”

MJ sighed. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t our fault either. We just…” MJ paused as he sighed, Bush mewled looking up at the older twin as she climbed into his lap and curled up. MJ gave a small smile and pet the little kitten.

“I don’t know if this will help, but you're not alone.” Harriet revealed. “You have each other, us, Cookie and for MJ Peony. So even if your mom and dad are gone, you have people who are still here for you.”

“Yeah.” Timmy spoke up. “If your parents were here, right now they probably don’t want you guys to be sad, they want you to remember them and tell us all the good memories you had. Sure it hurts, but they want you two to remember the good times.” He explained.

Bush smiled and looked up at the twins nodding her head. Luka and MJ looked at each other, giving a small smile. Harriet and Timmy were right, they were sad, yes, but Angela and Richard would’ve wanted them to still be happy no matter what.

“Thanks kids.” MJ whispered. Timmy and Bluebell smiled and hugged the older twin tight. Harriet and Luka looked at one another before doing the same thing. To the twins, this was the first anniversary of their parents death where they smiled.

Harriet looked at her sister and cousin with a smile. “You know, you two did stuff for us. Let us do something for you two.”

“Oh I forgot!” MJ exclaimed. “Cookie is bringing over some pizza for dinner tonight!” He reminded the kids. 

Bluebell smiled coming up with an idea. “Hey think we can have pizza here and have a movie night?” She asked.

Luka chuckled. “Sure, MJ and I would do the same with mom and dad on Saturday nights.”

“Awesome!” The girls cheered. “Bow and I will find a movie, Timmy go get snacks, and MJ and Luka just sit down and relax.” The kids then split off to do everything for the twins, making them smile. Luka and MJ were happy they adopted these kids, because without them they probably would’ve still felt alone.


	16. Subcon Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long update! Work has been busy with the holidays and I’ve been focusing more on my AHIT AU, A Royal Problem then creating content for Winter’s Twin AU. However, that doesn’t mean I gave up on this story. I do have a couple of ideas just no way how it will flow. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's another wholesome one taking place during MJ and Luka’s childhood!
> 
> Also thanks to KitKat from discord for being my beta reader!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Paint, newspapers, markers, and pens scattered all over the table as MJ and Luka were designing their masks for the annual Subcon Summer Solstice Festival!

When kids from Subcon turn eight years old, they create masks based on their guardian spirits. Every year, on the night of the Summer Solstice, the kids get to wear these masks along with fancy capes.

MJ and Luka were excited as they were finally eight years old and could design their masks and capes. Since they turned eight, they spent their nights after school coming up with designs for their masks. It took a while of brainstorming concepts, deciding which one to go with, as well as coming up with a color scheme for the mask, but the twins settled on a design and finally got to work on their masks.

Richard came in and smiled seeing MJ finishing up his mask, while Luka was already coloring in his. “How is the mask decorating going, boys?” He asked.

“Almost done.” MJ said as he finished detailing his mask with the red paint. “There! Perfect!” He exclaimed, looking at his mask. Richard came over and took a good look at his son’s mask.

The mask was in the shape of a crescent moon, pale blue in color with red markings. To Richard, it looked as though his son made a cat mask like his mother’s.

“It looks amazing, Michael.” Richard commented, ruffling his son’s hair. MJ chuckled, glad to see his father loved his mask, and that he didn’t call it a cat like Luka did when he showed him the design.

“Doesn’t it look like a cat to you, dad?” Luka asked, pausing his work.

“For the last time Luka, it’s not a cat. It’s my moon spirit!” MJ corrected him.

Richard chuckled and ruffled Luka’s hair. “Well, cat or not, it’s a wonderful mask Michael.” Richard told him. MJ smiled in reply. “How is your mask coming along, Luka?” Richard asked as he turned toward the younger twin.

“Still painting mine. It needs the right shade of purple!” Luka replied, as he added a bit more purple to the mask.

“Don’t put too much paint, kiddo.” Richard reminded his son. “It needs to dry all day today for the festival Friday night.”

Luka paused his painting and looked at his mask. It looked like a ghost, somewhat, but purple. It was already a deep dark purple, due to all the paint the younger twin put on it. He decided before the paint could bleed on the other side of the mask, he should stop.

“Then, yeah I’m done.” Lucka nervously chuckled.

Richard laughed and ruffled the younger twin’s hair. He took a good look at his younger son’s mask; it was almost like his own mask, unique and special! “You have the same creativity as me, kiddo.” Richard commented. “I’m proud of you, both of you.” He said as he put his arms around his twin boys. The boys chuckled - they had already been so excited for this festival, and seeing their masks already receive so much praise from their father made them even more excited.

“Alright boys.” Angela, the twins’ mother spoke up as she walked into the kitchen. The twins looked up at their mother with a smile. “I got your capes all done and ready!” She told them.

The twins gasped, hearing their capes were done, and ran to their parents' room to look at them. Angela chuckled and followed her boys upstairs. Once the twins made it to their parents room, they were in awe at their new capes.

“I call the purple one!” Luka shouted as he made it to the purple cape that would fit his mask. MJ sighed and walked over to the red cape and picked it up. He smiled and put the cape on, trying it on.

Angela walked in to see her boys had tried on their capes and were showing them off. “Like them?” She asked.

“Love them!” The twins exclaimed at the same time. “Though I would’ve liked for MJ’s to be purple like mine.” Luka added.

Angela gave a light chuckle, “Well I made them different so I can tell you two appart. Even with your masks being different, I don’t want you two to be trading places all night.” She explained. MJ and Luka looked at each other, knowing their mother was starting to catch on to their switching places plan.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Luka said, giving a shrug. MJ chuckled. 

A couple of days passed, and soon it was the night of the festival. MJ and Luka were in their capes and masks, looking outside, seeing many of the kids and their parents walking to where the fair is being held. “Mom! Dad! Are you ready yet?” Luka called out.

“Almost, sweetie!” Angela called out.

“But you said 'almost' like three times now!” Luka yelled back.

MJ chuckled. “You know “almost ready” in adult talk means they’re not ready yet.” He told his little brother. Luka crossed his arms; he didn’t want to wait any longer! MJ sighed and put his arm around his little brother. “The festival is going to last till midnight, we’ll have lots of time at the festival.” Luka smiled and put his arm around his older twin. 

“Okay! We’re ready!” Richard shouted. Luka released himself from his older twin brother, quickly put on his mask, and ran to the front door. MJ quickly went after his brother, putting on his mask as he went after him, and stopped him from running out the door. The twins waited in front of the door and saw their parents come in with their masks and capes.

“Mom?” MJ asked. They’ve been walking to the festival grounds for five minutes, and MJ had to ask something of his mother.

“Yes, sweetie?” Angela replied.

“Is it alright, if at some point at the festival, me and Luka could go around by ourselves?” 

Angela thought about it for a bit. She asked that question to her mother when she was her son’s age, and she ended up getting lost. However, she was found by a young boy who stood by her the rest of the festival till her mother found her. Though MJ did have Luka, and those two knew how to stick together even if they did get lost.

“If you promise me, that you two don’t split off and will stick together. Then it will be alright.” Angela told her son.

MJ smiled. “Thanks mom!” He beamed, hugging her. “Luka, want to have fun and explore the festival ourselves?” He asked.

Luka smiled. “Oh yeah!” He beamed. The two boys laughed, seeing their night at the festival was going to be fun.

The Subcon Summer Solstice Festival was filled with many booths with food and fun activities to do. Sure, the twins have done this for a few years, but tonight was special! They were eight years old and that means they can do all the special stuff together. MJ and Luka’s eyes sparkled, as the festival felt different now that they were wearing their Subcon Festival masks. MJ had to lift his up a bit to see all the twinkling lights.

“Keep your mask on, Michael.” Richard reminded his son.

“Sorry.” MJ replied, as he put his mask back on, as well as putting on his hood. He then took Luka’s hand, and the two were ready to sprint off.

“Hold it, boys.” MJ and Luka stopped, hearing their mother speak up. “I know you two are excited, but please stick together, you two.”

“Mom I told you, we promise not to split up.” MJ reassured her.

“I know, but I need to remind you.” Angela told her son. She put her hand on MJ’s shoulder and got close to his eye level. “Now if you do get lost, don’t go looking around for each other, stay where you are. Your father and I will be walking around the festival. If you see us come to us, okay?” She explained.

MJ and Luka nodded, “Okay!” They said.

Angela smiled and got up. “Alright, go have fun, you two.” The twins laughed and ran off to enjoy the festival. Angela and Richard watched their boys with a smile. Richard pulled his wife close to him, making her blush.

The twins were having fun together at the festival, eating delicious snacks like cookies and candy, as well as playing some of the games. They were playing well into the night, when the sun had set and the stars were out twinkling in the sky. The twins decided to relax outside of the festival, and enjoy their cookies while watching the night sky.

“I’d say this was a successful and fun festival!” Luka exclaimed.

MJ chuckled. “The festival is always fun, but it was successful!” MJ replied. The twins continued eating their cookies, till they heard a rustle coming from the bushes. The twins turned around, but saw no one. “Hello?” MJ called out. However, no one came out of the bushes.

“Relax, MJ. It’s probably dad trying to scare us.” Luka reassured his older twin brother. However, a few minutes passed, but Richard didn’t pop up to scare his sons. “Dad? Is that you?” He asked. Soon they heard sniffles coming from the bushes and went over to investigate the sound.

There, they saw a young girl in a blueish-green cape, wearing a peacock-like mask, her blonde hair tied into pigtails. The twins looked at her and walked over to her. “Hey, are you okay?” Luka asked.

The girl stopped crying and turned to the twin boys. “No.” She sniffled, turning away from them.

Luka walked closer to the girl and sat down with her. “What’s wrong?”

“I ran away.” The girl replied. “I never get to go to the Subcon Summer Festival, so I decided to sneak out and go myself. Just for a little bit.” She started to explain. “But, now I feel bad because no one went looking for me.” The young girl started to cry, making the two brothers wonder what they should do to help her.

“Do you,” Luka started. “Want us to help you find your family?” He asked.

The young girl let out a sniffle and lifted her mask to wipe the tears from her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. No one is looking for me. They don’t care.”

“They do.” MJ spoke up. “You just got lost. I’m sure someone is out there looking for you.” He explained.

“Really?” The girl said, turning to the twins. The twins nodded. Even if the twins couldn’t see it, the young girl smiled and got up. “Okay.” Luka smiled and held his hand out for the girl to hold it as they headed back to the festival grounds.

Back at the festival, Angela and Richard were waiting on their sons as they haven’t heard or seen them for quite some time. “Where are they?” Angela asked. “I hope they didn’t get lost.”

Richard put his hand on her shoulder. “They could still be having fun, just give it some time. Once it gets late, we’ll look for them.” He promised.

“Okay.” Angela replied.

Not long after, MJ and Luka were back on the festival grounds and spotted their parents. “Mom! Dad!” MJ called out. Angela and Richard turned to see MJ running towards them. Angela quickly hugged her son as MJ hugged her back.

“Where were you?” Angela asked.

“Luka and I were stargazing and we met this young girl who was lost.” MJ explained. Angela and Richard looked up to see Luka holding the young girl’s hand. 

The young girl slowly let go of Luka’s hand and rubbed her arm. Angela kneeled down to the young girl. “We thought if we brought her back here, someone will find her.” Luka explained.

“Well, what’s your name?” Angela asked.

The young girl was about to speak her name, but was cut off when they heard someone calling for the young girl’s name. “Young princess!” The young girl looked up to see an older man looking for her.

The girl gasped and called back to the man. “Carson!” She shouted back. Carson then heard the young girl’s voice and ran to it. Once he saw her he gave the young girl a hug.

“Where were you? Your mother has been frantically looking for you?” Carson asked, wondering where the young girl’s whereabouts were.

“Sorry, I just wanted to have fun at the festival.” The young girl explained. “Then I ended up getting lost, and thought you didn’t care about looking for me.”

Carson sighed. “I didn’t stop looking for you.” He told the young girl. The younger girl looked up at the man, and gave a smile. Carson then looked up at the twins and their parents. “Thank you for finding the princess.”

“Don’t thank us.” Richard spoke up. “It was our boys who found her.” 

MJ and Luka smiled proudly. Carson gave a soft chuckle and faced the boys. “Thank you.” He repeated.

“You’re welcome!” Luka exclaimed. The young girl giggled, and slightly blushed at Luka. The younger twin smiled and blushed as well in reply.

“Well, we'd better get going then. Your and your mother’s flight is tomorrow morning.” Carson explained. 

The young girl nodded and took her butler’s hand, leaving the festival. The young girl turned to the twins and waved goodbye to them. The twins waved to the young girl in reply. “Think we should get going too?” Richard asked.

“Yeah.” MJ replied, before letting out a yawn. After all the fun they had, helping out the young girl, plus it being well-past their bedtime, it was time for the family to leave the festival and head home. Angela and Richard picked up their boys and started walking home.

Meanwhile, the young girl relaxed in the back seat of the limo. “That boy was so nice to me!” She sighed. “I hope to meet him again.”

Carson softly chuckled. “Seems like you have a little crush, Vanessa.” He commented.

Vanessa looked at her mask and smiled thinking of the twins, mainly Luka. Though she didn’t see their faces, and they didn’t see hers, it wouldn't be impossible to see each other again. “I do.” She sighed. Vanessa looked out the window thinking about the boys she met, and hoped to one day see them again.


End file.
